


Я сделаю тебя лучшим в Японии

by MsFruehling



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: А что если объединить вселенную Баскетбола Куроко и омегаверс? Какой была бы история талантливого альфы Кагами Тайги, вернувшегося в Америку, чтобы учиться в старшей школе? И уникального и не менее талантливого омеги Куроко Тецуи, ищущего нового напарника и новую команду?Да, пожалуй, мало что изменилось бы: напряженные игры, сильные противники и надежные товарищи, изматывающие тренировки, нелепые ситуации и почти легендарная "тупость" Кагами... которая, впрочем, никогда не была настоящей помехой для чувств.





	1. Новая школа и первый соперник

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось мне как-то написать что-то по омегаверсу. Идея интересная, горячая, но далеко не каждый фандом для нее подойдет. После некоторых размышлений я вспомнила своих любимчиков из Баскетбола и поняла, что вот оно - именно то, что нужно. Но чем больше я думала над сюжетом, тем меньше мне хотелось отступать от оригинала. В итоге, то что получилось, я бы назвала пересказом канона с "легкими" элементами омегаверса... вот как-то так.  
> Надеюсь мне удалось сохранить характеры героев, хотя, признаюсь, над Кагами я постебалась знатно, а Куроко - ну, это же Куроко, невозмутимый, хладнокровный, хитрый... засранец:)  
> Буду благодарна за отзывы и комментарии!

Не сказать, что Кагами рвался обратно в Японию, но возможность жить отдельно от родителей, да еще и в другой стране, подкупала и перевешивала немногие минусы переезда. На самом деле все его знакомые, едва узнав об этом, не стеснялись восторженно ругаться и завидовать ему, а также высказывать всякие похабные предположения. Слушая их Кагами постоянно кривился и иногда даже жалел, что рассказал им об переезде: у него никогда не было желания узнать всю глубину озабоченности его товарищей и бывших одноклассников, и еще меньше он интересовался их фантазиями. А когда ему пришло в голову признаться, что он немного расстроен из-за того, что в Японии ему едва ли найдется с кем играть в баскетбол, похабные шуточки превратились в откровенные насмешки и порой даже обидные намеки. В общем, все закончилось тем, что уезжал из Америки Кагами с легким сердцем, совершенно не тоскуя по своим знакомым и друзьям, хотя не сказать, что они у него вообще были.  
В Японию он прилетел всего за несколько дней до начала нового учебного года, а потому не успел толком изучить город, обойдя лишь окрестности своего нового жилища – уютной квартиры в многоэтажном доме, которую ему сняли родители. Рядом с домом он обнаружил несколько магазинов и кафешек, а также баскетбольную площадку, но… так ни разу и не сыграл – на площадке в основном бывали ученики средней школы, которые неуверенно переминались с ноги на ногу или вообще разбегались, едва он предлагал им поиграть. Да, в Японии его высокий рост и довольное крепкое для школьника сложение доставляли ему немалые проблемы. Мало того, что он возвышался почти над всеми прохожими на улице, так его еще и боялись из-за этого, не желая играть с ним в баскетбол. О том, что проблема была не только в его росте, но еще и в довольно свирепом выражении лица, парень как-то не задумывался, лишь сильнее хмурился на каждый испуганный взгляд, при этом становясь еще более устрашающим. Впрочем, первый учебный день в новой школе наступил слишком быстро, чтобы он начал по-настоящему скучать или переживать из-за реакции окружающих.  
Едва войдя в большой школьный двор, Кагами на мгновение пораженно замер, после чего решительно закинул сумку на плечо и двинулся вперед, рассекая толпу галдящих школьников. Повсюду слышался веселый гомон и громкие крики энтузиастов, раздающих листовки и заманивающих новичков в свои клубы. Откровенно говоря, Кагами совершенно не понимал всей этой суматохи и такой увлеченности клубами. Как будто мало местным школьникам учебы, так еще и в клубах торчи до самой ночи. Нет бы пойти погулять или поиграть во что-то. Например, в стритбол или баскетбол… впрочем, какой в Японии может быть баскетбол?   
Продолжая пробираться сквозь толпу, парень неожиданно заметил одну из листовок, которые раздавали школьники. На ней был нарисован баскетбольный мяч. Кагами не очень хорошо разбирался в кандзи, а потому прислушался к тому, что выкрикивал парнишка, раздававший листовки. Энергичный, невысокий, темноволосый школьник, чем-то похожий на кота, активно приглашал учеников вступить в Баскетбольный клуб Сейрин. Школьный клуб баскетбола… что ж, это лучше, чем совсем ничего. Схватив парня за шиворот, Кагами спросил его, где можно записаться в клуб.  
***  
Первая тренировка в школе не особенно впечатлила Кагами – в местных игроках он не увидел ни одного достойного соперника. Но все же кое-что интересное в клубе произошло. Во-первых, тренером команды оказалась девчонка, Айда Рико, такая же школьница, как и остальные, но при этом… способная с первого взгляда оценить потенциал игроков – хотя, надо признаться, что Кагами не привык стоять полуголым посреди площадки под изучающим взглядом странной девчонки.   
Ну а во-вторых среди тех, кто пришел на тренировку, оказался бывший ученик Тейко. О Тейко и знаменитом Поколении Чудес Кагами уже слышал, но ни с кем из них не встречался, да и не особенно верил в их исключительные баскетбольные таланты. А если бы в зале был кто-то по-настоящему сильный и талантливый, он несомненно обратил бы внимание на него.  
Как выяснилось, он был не единственным, кто не сразу заметил странного парня – тренер вопила довольно громко, когда он неожиданно возник прямо перед ее носом, утверждая, что стоял там все время. Куроко Тецуя, как он назвал себя, оказался очень необычным школьником с невероятными голубыми волосам и огромными голубыми глазищами. Не высокий, на голову ниже самого Кагами, хилый на вид, с чересчур светлой кожей, которая еще больше подчеркивала его более чем среднее телосложение. Он не выглядел спортивно, и уж тем более не тянул на «гениального игрока» из Поколения Чудес. А еще абсолютно серьезно утверждал, что играл в официальных матчах Тейко.  
Кагами тогда не понял удивлённого бормотания Рико о том, что «слышала о легендарном шестом игроке, но не верила», и хотел было уже расспросить странного мальчишку о других игроках Тейко, но резкий свисток тренера, за которым последовала команда к началу тренировки, не дал ему сделать этого. А после тренировки голубоволосый парнишка куда-то исчез.  
Впрочем, беспокоиться было не о чем, лениво подумал Кагами, направляясь в ближайший к школе Маджи-бургер, они учатся в одной школе, а значит этого Куроко он рано или поздно поймает и расспросит. Вот только слабо верилось, что баскетболисты из Тейко так уж хороши – этот голубоволосый на тренировке ничем особенным не выделился, да и Кагами его едва ли заметил вообще.  
В кафе было светло и уютно, слышался гомон посетителей и одуряюще вкусно пахло бургерами. Живот Кагами отозвался на аппетитный запах голодным урчанием, и парень направился к кассам. Набрав кучу бургеров, он приметил пустующий столик и пошел к нему.  
\- А ты много ешь, видимо потому что еще растешь, - неожиданно прозвучал тихий голос напротив.  
Кагами едва не выронил поднос с горой бургеров, но каким-то чудом умудрился не сесть мимо стула.  
\- Откуда ты здесь? – рявкнул он, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на парня с голубыми волосами, потягивающего какой-то коктейль.  
\- Я здесь уже давно сижу, - невозмутимо ответил тот.  
Красноволосый недовольно что-то пробурчал, но решил не спорить, ведь еда могла остыть. Вгрызаясь в сочный бургер, он задумался о том, что, пожалуй, стоит расспросить Куроко о его прежней школе, раз уж они снова встретились.  
\- Я много слышал про это ваше Поколение Чудес, - проговорил он, жуя, - и хотел бы с ними сыграть. И начну с тебя.  
\- Да, я тоже хотел бы сыграть с тобой, Кагами-кун, - согласился его тихий собеседник, отчего в темных глазах Кагами загорелся довольный огонек.  
Добираясь до ближайшей площадки, Кагами искоса разглядывал идущего рядом с ним парня и никак не мог взять в толк, что с ним не так. Он не выглядел ни сильным, ни особенно талантливым, ни вообще похожим на спортсмена. Его и заметить вообще было трудно. А еще… только сейчас красноволосый обратил на это внимание, Куроко был омегой. Не то чтобы Кагами не признавал омег или считал их слабаками, среди профессиональных спортсменов встречались омеги, и они действительно были хороши, но его неожиданный спутник не был похож на них. В нем даже сущность омеги проявлялась как-то… слабо, почти незаметно, раз уж он не понял этого сразу. А Кагами никогда не жаловался ни на нюх, ни на свою интуицию, ни на зрение. Так что же было не так с мальчишкой? Заявил, что играл в основном составе команды, о которой в Японии едва ли не легенды слагают, а сам выглядит, как самый обычный школьник. Хотя… на хвастливого болтуна, Куроко тоже не походил. Что ж, игра один на один все прояснит.  
Когда они добрались до площадки, Кагами с энтузиазмом скинул сумку и почти сразу же бросился в игру, стремясь проверить своего противника. Впрочем, спустя несколько минут, после первого же забитого им мяча он внезапно остановился.  
\- Че за фигня? Ты же вообще толком не умеешь играть! Как бы ты смог меня победить? – возмущенно завопил он, обиженно уставившись на парня.  
\- Никак. Это же было очевидно с самого начала, ты сильнее меня, Кагами-кун, - спокойно возразил Куроко, не тронутый гневной тирадой.  
\- Что это вообще значит? Черт, ненавижу таких слабаков, которые только говорят о победе, а сами ни черта не умеют! – недовольно прорычал Кагами, после чего схватил сумку и направился прочь, однако остановился и добавил, - тебе следует бросить баскетбол, Куроко. Я всегда чую хороших игроков, так же как и слабаков, но ты… тебя я не чую совсем. И твоя игра – довольно посредственная, а таланта у тебя нет, чтобы ее улучшить.  
\- Не согласен. Я не такой как ты, у меня свой стиль игры, я – тень, - невозмутимо произнес Куроко в спину уходящему парню.  
Кагами лишь недовольно поморщился: если все игроки Поколения Чудес окажутся такими же… он по-настоящему начнет жалеть, что уехал из Америки.  
***  
Игра с второгодками раззадорила Кагами и подняла ему настроение, и даже нелепая последняя попытка Куроко забить мяч, когда он вообще не умеет этого делать, не сильно разозлила парня, тем более, что в остальном голубоволосый мальчишка оказался не так уж и плох. По крайней мере его пасы всегда находили свою цель. А еще в Японии были довольно вкусные бургеры, хотя конечно с американскими им не сравниться.  
\- Привет, Кагами-кун, - послышался тихий голос, заставивший красноволосого подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности.  
Едва не подавившись куском, Кагами уставился недовольным взглядом на невозмутимо попивающего коктейль парня с голубыми волосами. Тот не сводил с него огромных голубых глаз, попеременно разглядывая то самого Кагами, то высившуюся перед ним гору свертков с едой.  
\- У тебя хороший аппетит.  
\- Какого черта ты меня преследуешь? – наконец пришел в себя парень.  
\- Я не преследую, я первый пришел сюда и сел за этот столик, Кагами-кун, - спокойно проговорил мальчишка.  
Кагами нахмурился, свирепо уставившись на неожиданного собеседника, но все же спорить не стал, схватил один из бургеров и швырнул сидящему напротив парню.  
\- Ешь давай, а то совсем хилый и слабый, скоро и пасы раздавать не сможешь.  
В голубых глазах на миг промелькнуло легкое удивление.  
\- Так игроки из этого вашего Поколения Чудес и правда такие сильные? – поинтересовался Кагами, направляясь в сторону дома и время от времени мельком поглядывая на идущего рядом Куроко.  
\- Да, они очень хороши.  
\- Ха, это интересно. Я бы с удовольствием сыграл с кем-то из них прямо сейчас, чтобы проверить, так ли они хорошо, как болтают, - довольно ухмыльнулся парень.  
\- Ты бы проиграл. Точнее… тебя разбили бы в пух и прах, - равнодушно заметил голубоволосый.  
\- Чего?! Я обыграю это ваше Поколение Чудес и стану лучшим!  
\- Один ты не сможешь противостоять Поколению Чудес, - добавил Куроко, - но, я помогу тебе победить их и стать лучшим в Японии, Кагами-кун.  
На мгновение Кагами замер, даже не представляя, что можно ответить на эти слова, а потом все же рассмеялся. Пусть Куроко не был хорошим игроком, но все же… ему начинала нравится новая школьная жизнь.  
Баскетбольный клуб Сейрин тоже оказался довольно странным и интересным, ведь чтобы стать официальным членом клуба Кагами пришлось орать о своем желании обыграть Поколение чудес стоя на школьной крыше. Впрочем, подобным его смутить было нельзя, хотя ему пришлось выслушивать нотации завуча и насмешки некоторых учеников. Куроко хоть и попал под раздачу, умудрился никак не засветиться среди школьников, пусть и разрисовал весь школьный двор. Придя утром в школу и заметив из окна огромную надпись, Кагами не мог удержаться от улыбки, он совершенно не понимал голубоволосого мальчишку, но признавал его решимость.  
***  
Кагами носился по школьному спортзалу, вполуха слушая взволнованные голоса товарищей по команде, обсуждавших предстоящий тренировочный матч с Кайджо – одной из сильнейших команд в Токио, которая к тому же заполучила игрока из Поколения Чудес. Красноволосый парень довольно ухмылялся, снова и снова отправляя мяч в корзину, - он с нетерпением ждал этой игры, надеясь, что этот Кисе окажется достойным противником.  
\- Это что еще за шум? – послышался недовольный голос Рико.  
И да, Кагами теперь тоже различил чьи-то восторженные возгласы и тонкие девичьи голоса. Откуда в спортзале взялись девчонки? Нахмурившись, он обернулся в сторону шума, а затем недовольно поморщился различив еще и отчетливый запах течной омеги. По телу прошла невольная дрожь, но парень зло тряхнул головой и отвернулся, - его всегда страшно раздражало такое поведение некоторых омег. Вообще-то ни в Японии, ни в Америке не было принято, чтобы течные омеги разгуливали по улицам, если только это не являлось их работой.  
\- Прошу прощения, - послышался незнакомый, полный веселья голос, - еще пару минут, и я освобожусь.  
Нехотя приглядевшись к шумной толпе, Кагами разглядел в ней высокого парня с яркими золотистыми волосами. Он быстро расписывался на клочках бумаги, подсовываемых восторженными школьницами, сверкая улыбкой и вежливо отвечая неугомонным поклонницам. Закончив со своим занятием, он ловко вынырнул из обступившей его толпы и направился прямиком к Куроко, скромно стоявшему в сторонке.  
\- Куроко-чи, как я рад тебя видеть! – восторженно завопил блондин.  
\- Добрый день, Кисе-кун, - вежливо поздоровался голубоволосый парнишка, уворачиваясь от объятий.  
\- Куроко-чи, ты как всегда холоден, а мы ведь не виделись так давно! – захныкал гость, кривя смазливое личико в плаксивой гримасе.  
\- Кисе, ты же Кисе из Кайджо, что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался кто-то из команды.  
\- Я узнал, что мы будем играть с Сейрин, и вспомнил, что именно в эту школу перевелся Куроко-чи, - с улыбкой ответил бывший игрок Поколения Чудес, - и пришел его навестить.  
\- Тебе не стоило делать этого Кисе-кун, - невозмутимо проговорил Куроко.  
\- Ты же из Поколения Чудес?  
\- Да, но предупрежу сразу, я был самым слабым из пятерки лучших игроков Тейко. Поэтому меня и Куроко-чи всегда дразнили, - пожаловался блондин.  
\- Меня никогда не дразнили, - возразил голубоволосый.  
\- Что? Так выходит только меня дразнили? Это так нечестно, Куроко-чи.   
\- Кисе-кун, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Куроко-чи, я никогда не понимал, почему ты ушел в эту неизвестную никому школу, - внезапно сказал Кисе, став серьезным, - тебе следовало бы выбрать школу с сильным баскетбольным клубом. Я здесь, чтобы пригласить тебя в Кайджо. Тогда мы могли бы снова играть вместе.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, Кисе-кун, но мне нравится в Сейрин. К тому же ты не прав, команда Сейрин сильная, и мы докажем это и победим вас.  
\- Куроко-чи, ты совсем не…  
В этот момент Кагами наконец устал слушать не совсем понятный ему разговор и швырнул мяч в незваного гостя. Реакция у блондина оказалась отменной, мяч он перехватил мгновенно и развернулся к парню.  
\- Хватит трепаться. Давай лучше сыграем! – ухмыльнулся красноволосый, пристально разглядывая противника.  
Смазливый блондин был почти такого же роста, что и сам Кагами, но обладал чуть более изящным телосложением. Впрочем, каждое его движение говорило о ловкости и силе, так что парень не сомневался, что перед ним сильный противник. А еще с некоторым злорадством Кагами понял, что Кисе из Поколения Чудес был бетой, а значит, раздражающие попытки некоторых омег, ввалившихся в спортзал, привлечь его внимание окажутся бесполезными (не то чтобы это сильно волновало парня, но все же до противного приятный запах немного отвлекал, а Кагами очень не любил, когда, что-то мешало его игре).  
Кисе мгновенно ринулся в игру и несколькими отточенными движениями обошел Кагами и забросил мяч в кольцо, точно таким же приемом, которым воспользовался сам красноволосый несколькими минутами раньше. Парень в недоумении уставился на противника, сидя на полу спортзала. В отличие от Куроко, этот Кисе был силен, с расползающейся по лицу сумасшедшей ухмылкой подумал Кагами.  
\- Я этого человека не знаю, - послышался чуть удивленный голос Куроко, - когда мы виделись в последний раз он играл совершенно на другом уровне.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, Куроко-чи, - улыбнулся блондин, закидывая на плечо снятый пиджак от школьной формы, - увидимся во время матча. И надеюсь, ты все же подумаешь о том, чтобы перейти в Кайджо.  
С этими словами Кисе покинул спортзал. К счастью для всех присутствующих, толпа визгливых девчонок потянулась следом за ним, и наконец наступила тишина.  
***  
Кагами был счастлив. Он не думал, что переехав в Японию сможет также наслаждаться игрой в баскетбол, как и в Америке, но… теперь, носясь по спортзалу школы Кайджо, тяжело дыша от напряжения, следя за каждым движением белобрысого соперника, парень буквально захлебывался восторгом. Скрип кроссовок, гулкие удары мяча, шумное дыхание игроков, команды тренеров и выкрики товарищей по команде – все эти звуки сливались для него в один, тот, которым можно описать баскетбол, и который ему так нравится. Да что там говорить, Кагами обожал сам запах баскетбола: запах резинового мяча, пыли, поднимаемой ногами, пота и разгоряченных тел игроков и даже запах грязных кроссовок (и пусть другие кривятся сколько им влезет).  
Кисе оказался сильным противником. Пожалуй, одним из самых сильных, что ему доводилось встречать. Он мгновенно реагировал на каждое движение Кагами, не отставал от него ни на шаг и почти с легкостью обходил оборону Сейрин и самого красноволосого, снова и снова забивая. Но еще больше впечатляло, что блондин копировал все движения и приемы Кагами. Стоило парню использовать что-то новое против Кайджо, как во время следующей атаки Кисе виртуозно повторял все его движения. Это было весело и интересно, и раздражало лишь одно – постоянные замечания надменного красавчика.  
\- Должен признать, играете вы неплохо, Сейрин, но меня вам не одолеть, - насмешливо заметил Кисе, сверкая глазами и поглядывая на Кагами.  
Неожиданно для всей команды по губам красноволосого расползлась довольная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал.  
\- Ну да, ты можешь повторить движения любого из нас, - признал Кагами, - но я уже знаю твою слабость, из-за которой ты и проиграешь.  
И обрушив свою большую ладонь на голубую макушку оказавшегося рядом Куроко, который даже чуть пригнулся от неожиданного веса, парень довольно добавил:  
\- Он и есть твоя слабость. Его движения ты повторить не сможешь.  
Довольная улыбка Кисе чуть поблекла, но он все же ответил:  
\- Это так, но и мне известна ваша слабость.  
Что имел в виду блондин, команда Сейрин поняла во время одного из тайм-аутов, когда Куроко признался, что быстро устает, и со временем его невидимость теряет свою эффективность. Однако голубоволосому пришлось покинуть поле раньше, чем это произошло, - неудачно развернувшись, Кисе локтем ударил своего бывшего товарища по команде.  
\- Куроко, ты как? – взволнованно спросил Хьюго.  
Мальчишка слабо улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на кровь, стекавшую по лицу:  
\- Со мной все в порядке.  
После чего рухнул на площадку так внезапно, что стоявший рядом Кагами не успел даже дернуться. Лишь почувствовал, как неожиданно гулко стукнуло сердце, и каким ярким показался запах крови. С этого мгновения парень бросился в игру с удвоенной силой, понимая, что теперь лишь он может противостоять Кисе. Но выиграли они все же только благодаря Куроко, который в конце четвертой четверти вернулся в игру. Кагами был счастлив, особенно видя потерянное и очень расстроенное лицо наглого блондина.  
\- Это было здорово!  
\- Мы смогли обыграть Кайджо! Кайджо, в которой играет один из Поколения Чудес!  
\- Капитан у них тоже очень хорош.  
\- Да, но все же этот Кисе!  
\- Еще и красавчик-модель! Где в мире справедливость?!  
\- Зато сегодня победили мы!  
\- Эй, а кто-нибудь видел Куроко? Кагами?  
\- А? Не знаю, - до этого слушавший радостных товарищей по команде, Кагами растеряно оглянулся вокруг.  
\- Бегом найдите его и отправляемся по домам! – приказала Рико, - он конечно ранен, но все равно будет наказан за свое исчезновение!  
Тяжело вздохнув, Кагами отправился куда-то по улице, совершенно не представляя, где искать незаметного мальчишку. Черт, он даже в кафе не мог разглядеть его за собственным столиком, откуда ему знать, куда он делся сейчас? И чего ему не сидится на месте?   
Завернув за угол, Кагами услышал знакомый стук мяча и за деревьями различил уличную площадку для стритбола, обнесенную сеткой. На ней играли какие-то школьники, а за ними… виднелись две знакомые фигуры. Куроко ускользнул на встречу с Кисе? С чего бы это?  
Нахмурившись Кагами направился к ним, собираясь отчитать товарища по команде и утащить его обратно, а то еще и ему влетит от Рико. Подходя ближе, он замер, услышав странные слова Кисе:  
\- …он хорошо играет. Почти как игроки из Поколения Чудес. А это значит, что рано или поздно он станет таким же, Куроко-чи. И уйдет. Зря ты выбрал его в партнеры. Да и едва ли вам удастся обыграть всех. Ты же знаешь, что я – самый слабый из пятерки.  
\- Мы победим всех игроков Поколения Чудес и станем лучшими в Японии, - упрямо заявил Куроко. – А кроме того, именно играя с Кагами-куном, я снова стал наслаждаться баскетболом.  
\- Эй, Куроко, почему ты ушел? Тренер ищет тебя и собирается наказать, - Кагами никогда не отличался терпением и тем более не любил стоять в стороне. – Это ты увел Куроко?  
\- А даже если и так? Переживаешь? В Кайджо ему будет лучше, у нас есть игроки, которые раскроют его потенциал, да и мы с ним играли раньше в одной команде.  
\- В Сейрин тоже есть такие игроки. Пойдем, Куроко. Эй, Куроко!?  
Красноволосый парень беспомощно оглянулся вокруг, но так и не нашел рядом голубой макушки.  
\- Да что ж такое?! Только что ведь был здесь! – возмутился он.  
\- Куроко-чи?  
Оба парня принялись ошеломленно оглядываться в поисках пропажи, пока не обратили внимание на происходящее на площадке. Игравшие там школьники смирно сидели или лежали на площадке, а Куроко беседовал с тремя парнями, возвышавшимися над ним как минимум на голову. Выглядела троица крайне недружелюбно и судя по всему готова была уже накинуться на хрупкого по сравнению с ними мальчишку.  
Кагами чувствовал себя глупо. Обыграв наглецов в стритбол вместе с Кисе и Куроко, и тем самым отбив одноклассника от хулиганов, он даже и не знал, что толком сказать.  
\- Ты что творишь, идиот? Ты думал, что сможешь их побить?! – наконец выдал он.  
\- Конечно нет, Кагами-кун! Посмотри на мои мышцы…  
\- У тебя их нет, придурок! – до глубины души возмутился Кагами, видя, что голубоволосый мальчишка совершенно не раскаивается, а в глубине его голубых глаз сверкает что-то очень похожее на удовлетворение. Схватив его за шиворот, он развернулся и направился прочь, - Пошли уже.  
\- Еще увидимся, Кагами-чи. В следующий раз выиграю я, - усмехнулся Кисе, странно глядя на неожиданных товарищей по команде, - рад, что мы снова сыграли вместе, Куроко-чи.  
\- До свидания, Кисе-кун. Кагами-кун, а ты понравился Кисе-куну.  
\- Чего? Какой еще Кагами-чи? И что это вообще значит?  
\- Кисе-кун так обращается ко всем, кого признает, - пояснил Куроко, и Кагами был абсолютно уверен, что в его невозмутимом голосе слышалась насмешка.  
\- На фиг оно мне не надо!  
\- Кагами-кун, но тебя признал игрок Поколения Чудес. Это уже достижение, даже если Кисе-кун и самый слабый из них.  
\- Ты издеваешься!? – вспылил Кагами и неожиданно схватил Куроко за шею, чуть-чуть придавив его и растрепав рукой голубые волосы.  
\- Ты не сможешь стать лучшим, если сейчас задушишь меня, - проговорил мальчишка, впрочем, не пытаясь вырваться из хватки.  
\- Сам виноват! – помолчав какое-то время, парень неожиданно добавил, - Эй, Куроко, не знаю, что произошло в Тейко, но… я буду играть с тобой и никуда не уйду.  
Когда они наконец догнали команду Сейрин, белоснежная повязка вокруг головы Куроко не спасла его от гнева тренера, а Кагами не рискнул помогать ему, хоть и сочувственно поморщился.


	2. Сильнейший

После тренировочного матча с Кайджо дни пролетали с неимоверной быстротой, складываясь в недели. Кагами никогда не думал, что будет по-настоящему наслаждаться учебой в старшей школе. Хотя… сказать прямо, учебой он как раз и не наслаждался, но сразу после занятий мчался на тренировку, или на площадку возле дома, или на очередной матч отборочного турнира. Сейрин побеждала и все дальше продвигалась в турнирной таблице, навстречу по-настоящему сильным противникам. А также игрокам из Поколения Чудес.  
Когда родители Кагами впервые увидели светящие довольным блеском глаза красноволосого, они даже удивились и несколько занервничали, но из почти бессвязного восторженного рассказа поняли, что причиной такого радостного настроения Кагами был баскетбол, а не подружка и первая влюбленность (как тайно надеялась мама). Впрочем, парень не так уж и часто разговаривал с ними больше нескольких минут, пропадая то на тренировках, то на площадке с Куроко.  
Голубоволосый парнишка вообще довольно быстро стал почти неотъемлемой частью жизни Кагами. Если бы тот был посообразительней, то давно бы понял это или хотя бы обратил внимание, но… Кагами совершенно не заметил, как все свое свободное время стал проводить с Куроко, тренируясь на площадке или в спортзале клуба, поедая бургеры в кафе, возвращаясь домой, сидя на уроках и порой возмущенно косясь на беззастенчиво сопящего Куроко – тот сидел сзади него, и как верил Кагами, именно его широкая спина закрывала мелкого наглеца от взглядов учителей, тогда как самому красноволосому доставалось каждый раз стоило ему задремать. Впрочем, Кагами не заметил даже того, что и во время матчей они с Куроко почти не расставались, играя в паре.   
Во время игры с Сейхо в полуфинале отборочных, ему впервые довелось взглянуть со стороны как играет Куроко – заработав четыре фола Кагами вынужден был остаток игры сидеть на скамье запасных.  
С тяжелым вздохом он подчинился – он верил в товарищей по команде и совсем не хотел терять шанс сразиться с еще одним игроком Поколения Чудес. Покосившись на вторую половину площадки, он приметил высокого зеленоволосого парня, в очередной раз забивающего свой виртуозный трехочковый с середины площадки. На мгновение Кагами задумался о том, что можно противопоставить игроку, способному забивать едва ли не из любой точки площадки, но тут же мотнул головой – думать было не в его стиле. Он просто остановит его, и Сейрин победят. Вот и все.  
Глянув на свою команду, Кагами обратил внимание на Куроко, отдавшего пас Хьюго. Парнишка часто называл себя тенью и говорил об особом стиле игры, но… Кагами на самом деле никогда не придавал особого значения его словам. То есть Куроко хорошо играл в команде, но чего-то уникального он в нем не видел. А зря. Голубоволосого мальчишку на площадке просто не замечали. Он появлялся внезапно в самом неожиданном месте и перехватывал мяч, или же просто выбивал его из рук противника. При этом сам маневр едва ли длился больше нескольких секунд. А то и меньше. У Куроко была не только его невидимость, но и потрясающая реакция, а также виртуозный уровень владения мячом при помощи пасов. Легчайшее касание ладонью (или по крайней мере это так выглядело), и мяч летит в совершенно другую сторону, прямо в руки к кому-то из членов Сейрин.  
\- Ты ни разу не видел, как играет Куроко? – насмешливо спросила Рико, обратив внимание на горевшие восхищением темные глаза Кагами.  
\- Это потрясающе…  
\- Ага, именно, так и есть.  
Наблюдая за игрой команды, Кагами неожиданно успокоился, и когда прозвучал финальный свисток, объявляющий победу Сейрин в полуфинале, он уже был собран и готов для следующей игры против Шутоку.  
Две игры в один день – это тяжело, но Кагами любил вызовы, а потому с предвкушением ожидал предстоящий матч. О зеленоволосом снайпере из Поколения Чудес ему было мало что известно, кроме того он что был неадекватным, выбешивающим типом с потрясающе точными бросками. Ну и еще альфой, хотя это было вообще неважно. В любом случае засранец Мидорима игнорировал его напрочь, общаясь лишь с Куроко. Не то чтобы Кагами подслушивал, но все же слышал занудные нравоучения игрока Шутоку о том, что Куроко следовало бы выбрать школу с сильной командой, а не малоизвестную новую Сейрин. Интересно, все игроки из Тейко будут говорить об этом своему бывшему товарищу? Как интересно Куроко еще не взбесился и не врезал кому-то из них? Кагами, например, уже очень хотелось. Но лучше он размажет их в игре.  
Прыжки. Великолепные прыжки – это все, что Кагами мог использовать против игрока подобного Мидориме. И он их использовал, до тех пор, пока мог прыгать. И после тоже. Он ведь обещал, что победит каждого из Поколения Чудес. Когда раздался финальный свисток, означавший победу Сейрин, Кагами неожиданно вспомнил слова Куроко о том, что в одиночку ему не справится. Как оказалось, голубоволосый мальчишка не врал и не выпендривался, ведь именно он оказался тем, кто в решающий моменты выбил из рук Мидоримы мяч, обеспечив команде победу. И едва не погибнув в радостных объятьях товарищей по команде.  
***  
Кагами было скучно. После игры с Шутоку ему запретили тренироваться, чтобы дать ногам отдых, так что он бесцельно слонялся по округе или же тайком приходил на площадку, чтобы просто покидать мяч в корзину. Подойдя к валявшейся на краю площадки школьной сумке, парень выудил из нее телефон и глянул на время: скоро закончится тренировка Сейрин, и он вернется в школу, чтобы потом вместе с Куроко сходить в кафе. А заодно расспросить про их следующего противника.  
\- Это ты Кагами? – за спиной раздался незнакомый, но очень уверенный голос.  
Красноволосый резко обернулся и удивленно уставился на незнакомца. Впрочем, почти мгновенно удивление сменилось напряжением. Незнакомец оказался высоким, смуглым парнем с темно-синими волосами и такими же глазами. На нем была неизвестная Кагами форма (впрочем, он не смог бы точно описать даже форму собственной школы, не то что узнать чужую), а в руках парень держал оранжевый баскетбольный мяч.  
\- Давай сыграем, - добавил он, вызывающе глядя на собеседника.  
Кагами мгновенно вспыхнул от недовольства: негодяй бросал ему вызов.  
\- Я не принимаю вызов от тех, кто даже не представился, - резко возразил красноволосый.  
\- В этом нет нужды, - отмахнулся чужак, - хотя… Я Аомине Дайки.  
Аомине… ас Поколения Чудес и следующий противник Сейрин. А еще очень наглый и самоуверенный альфа. Кагами доводилось встречать таких, хвастающихся своей принадлежностью к сильному полу, считавших себя лучше других. Впрочем, если уж быть совсем честным, Кагами вынужден был признать, что от них этот Аомине все же отличался, пусть он пока не понял, чем именно.  
\- Не стой столбом. Победить меня ты все равно не сможешь, но хоть развлечешь, - бросил синеволосый, швырнув мяч в Кагами.  
\- Чем больше вас из Тейко встречаю, тем больше убеждаюсь, что все вы придурки. Кисе и Мидорима бесят неимоверно, но ты… - зарычал Кагами, - ты превзошел всех.  
\- Меньше трепа, больше дела, - фыркнул Аомине.  
Кагами легко было вывести из себя, да и этот наглый незнакомец постарался на славу: парень бросился в атаку мгновенно, намереваясь обойти соперника и забросить мяч в корзину. Но у него ничего не вышло. Ни в силе, ни в скорости, ни в ловкости он не мог сравниться с бывшим асом Поколения Чудес. Синеволосый ублюдок в мгновение ока обошел его и небрежным движением забросил мяч в корзину. А затем сделал это снова. И снова. Не дав Кагами даже прикоснуться к мячу.  
\- Ты даже хуже, чем я ожидал, - фыркнул он, остановившись, - на этот раз Тецу сильно ошибся, выбрав тебя в напарники. Из-за тебя и он стал слаб.  
\- Чего?  
\- Он - тень. А чем ярче сияет свет, тем чернее становится тень. Но твой свет слишком тусклый.  
С этими словами Аомине развернулся и направился прочь, оставив ошеломленного Кагами одного. На краю площадки он неожиданно остановился и добавил:  
\- И еще кое-что. Посмей его только пальцем тронуть, и я отделаю тебя так, что играть в баскетбол ты больше не сможешь.  
***  
\- Кагами-кун, что произошло? – поинтересовался Куроко, идущий рядом.  
\- В смысле? – пропыхтел красноволосый, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не обрушиться вниз – ходить на руках было очень сложно, но… вновь разозлить тренера он не решился бы. Как она только догадалась, что он играл в баскетбол?!  
\- Кагами-кун, ты конечно идиот, - вздохнув, совершенно невозмутимо произнес голубоволосый парнишка, - но ты не стал бы нарушать запрет тренера просто так. Без веской причины.  
\- Я встретил Аомине, - нехотя выдавил собеседник, - и он еще больший придурок, чем остальные из вашего Поколения Чудес.  
-Ты играл с Аомине-куном и проиграл, - утвердительно заметил Куроко.  
\- Эй, откуда ты..! Черт, он реально хорош, - раздраженно признал Кагами, останавливаясь и вставая на ноги, - но нес такуж же хрень, что и остальные. Кстати, что произошло между вами в средней школе? Вы ведь были не просто товарищами по команде?  
\- Нет, Аомине-кун был моим светом, мы играли в паре, хотя конечно, я играл и с остальными членами команды, - чуть нахмурив светлые брови, заговорил мальчишка, - но с Аомине-куном мы играли больше всего. Хотя… именно его способности и сила развивались быстрее всего, и настал момент, когда ему больше не нужен был партнер. За ним последовали и остальные игроки Поколения Чудес. Ты знаешь, Кагами-кун, одно время я даже ненавидел баскетбол.  
\- Ну, в это сложно поверить, - фыркнул Кагами, - ты просто помешан на баскетболе.  
\- Как и ты, Кагами-кун.  
\- Это да. Так что мы обязательно победим этого идиота Аомине. Вместе. Я уже и не помню, когда последний раз меня кто-то бесил так, как этот ублюдок, - красноволосый парень закипал от одного лишь воспоминания о надменном взгляде синих глаз, - дай-ка руку, Куроко! Да не так, кулак!  
Сжав руку в кулак, Кагами с широкой улыбкой стукнул им в сжатый кулак голубоволосого мальчишки и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мы надерем задницу этому мудаку.  
\- Конечно, но не раньше, чем твои ноги придут в норму, - согласился Куроко, - это крайне глупо с твоей стороны было играть в баскетбол с такими травмами, Кагами-кун. Ты все же дурак.  
\- Эй, Куроко!  
Пока они шли до медпункта, в голове Кагами все время крутился один вопрос, но он никак не решался задать его спутнику. Каждый раз, когда он уже открывал рот, чтобы обратиться к Куроко, его взгляд падал на невозмутимое лицо мальчишки, и он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Можно ли вообще о таком спрашивать? И какое ему дело? Да и… как-то сложно представить себе такое. Но с другой стороны вполне возможно.  
\- Кагами-кун, в чем дело?  
\- Э?  
\- Ты как-то странно себя ведешь, - Куроко не сводил с него своих голубых глаз, в которых совершенно ничего нельзя было прочесть.  
\- Нет! Я… Куроко, ты был единственной омегой в команде? – неожиданно ляпнул он и почувствовал, как щеки заливает краской смущения.  
\- Нет, конечно. В Тейко, как и во всех остальных школах нет запрета на участие омег в спортивных клубах. В команде были еще омеги, но в основном составе я был единственным. А почему ты спрашиваешь? В Америке омегам не разрешали играть?  
\- Нет, разрешали. У нас тоже не было таких запретов. Ну… просто, этот Аомине, он…, - Кагами замялся, не зная даже как сформулировать свою мысль.  
\- Не знаю, что тебе говорил Аомине-кун, но точно уверен, что он не мог сказать ничего, что навело бы тебя на эти вопросы.  
Кагами хотел было что-то ответить, но не смог сразу придумать что. Куроко был прав, этот синеволосый мудак не сказал ничего особенно, если конечно не считать, что все его слова были крайне раздражающими.  
***  
Кагами впервые в жизни был так зол. И самое страшное, что злился он в первую очередь на себя, на собственную беспомощность и слабость. Он был уверен, что этот день запомнится ему как худший в его жизни. Сидеть на скамье и смотреть, как твоя команда из последних сил пытается победить единственного наглого мудака…. Когда сам не можешь сделать ровным счетом ничего, просто потому что твое собственное тело подвело тебя в самый неподходящий момент… можно ли вообразить что-либо хуже??? Кагами был уверен, что нет.  
Команда Тоуо была очень сильной, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Даже без синеволосого ублюдка (который проспал и опоздал на матч) они играли очень хорошо. Но стоило появиться Аомине… и у Сейрин не осталось никаких шансов. Кагами врать себе не любил и, схлестнувшись в битве с бывшим напарником Куроко, признавал его полное превосходство. К сожалению, красноволосому нечего было противопоставить ему. Совершенно. Таких игроков ему встречать не доводилось. И из-за его собственных ног, которые не выдержали постоянных прыжков, он вынужден был наблюдать, как Аомине в одиночку громит его команду.  
Нет, конечно Сейрин не сдавались. Особенно Куроко, который снова и снова безуспешно пытался остановить своего бывшего товарища. И надо отдать должное синеволосому, что он играл всерьез. Не жалел и не поддавался голубоволосому мальчишке. Он видел в Куроко настоящего соперника. Кагами достаточно хорошо разбирался в таких вещах, чтобы не сомневаться в этом. В нем самом, в команде Сейрин Аомине не признавал противников, считая их слабаками, но Куроко… к Куроко он относился совершенно иначе, безжалостно пресекая все попытки голубоволосого победить. Стремясь доказать ему свою силу и полное превосходство. Можно ли   
вообще победить такого человека? Сила, ловкость, гибкость и звериные инстинкты. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Аомине не следовало бы так выставлять свою сущность альфы, подавляя всех остальных, но Кагами был с этим не согласен. Ублюдок просто был хорош и в полной мере пользовался тем, что ему досталось от природы. И вовсе не потому что он был альфой… в Поколении Чудес были и гении-беты. Но все же до Аомине не дотягивал никто.  
Сейрин проиграли. Куроко, который почти никогда не показывал эмоций, был по-настоящему расстроен. А Кагами принял решение.  
\- Куроко, мы не можем рассчитывать на победу, играя в паре, - нахмурившись сказал он, покидая стадион вместе со всей командой, - этого слишком мало. Нам нужно тренироваться самостоятельно.  
Уставившись в пол, он обдумывал, что должен сделать, чтобы стать сильнее, а потому не обратил внимания на реакцию друга, слишком занятый собственными переживаниями. В следующих играх Кагами не играл из-за травм, да и тренировки ему посещать запретили. С Куроко он почти не виделся, а когда они встречались, то едва ли обменивались парой слов.  
Спустя несколько дней после окончания весеннего турнира, Кагами заглянул на тренировку. Ноги все еще заживали, и ему нельзя было играть, так что он пришел просто поддержать товарищей. Усевшись на скамью, он принялся искать Куроко – пусть они не общались, но Кагами хотел убедиться, что парнишка снова вернул свой боевой настрой.  
Но его в зале не оказалось. Красноволосый долго вглядывался в тренирующихся товарищей, пытаясь разглядеть голубую макушку, но так и не преуспел. Посидев еще какое-то время, он терпеливо ждал, вдруг Куроко по своей привычке возникнет рядом с ним, напугав почти до икоты? Но нет, тот не появлялся. Внезапно, Кагами вспомнил, что в средней школе мальчишка уже бросал баскетбол, после того, как придурок Аомине отвернулся от него. Все тело прошиб холодный пот: не мог же этот идиот бросить клуб? Он же совсем не это имел в виду. Он не собирался бросать его, так с чего бы?..  
\- Эй, Коганей! – взволнованно позвал Кагами товарища по команде, когда тот подошел за бутылкой воды, -а где Куроко? Почему он прогуливает тренировку?  
Темные брови старшеклассника недоуменно нахмурились, и он вопросительно уставился на парня.  
\- Что такое? Куда делся этот придурочный призрак???  
\- Кагами, что за вопли? – строго поинтересовалась Рико, - с чего бы тебе орать на Коганея?  
\- А нет, он просто спросил, где Куроко, - покачал головой парнишка.  
\- Иногда твоя тупость превосходит все границы, - недовольно фыркнула девушка, тогда как Кагами волновался все сильнее и сильнее. – Ты знал, что Куроко омега?  
\- Знал и что с того? – не понял красноволосый.  
Как команда может быть так спокойна, когда этот идиот прогуливает??? Они же вроде считали его другом… или нет? Или в Японии к омегам в спорте все же плохо относились? Но в Сейрин были еще омеги, например, Фурихата… и сама Рико.  
\- А то, что время от времени омеги должны сидеть дома, если не хотят приключений на свои за… ммм… не хотят ненужного внимания, - со вздохом медленно и очень внятно произнесла тренер. – Куроко вернется через пару дней.  
Кагами нахмурился и пару раз хлопнул глазами. Отвлекшиеся от тренировки игроки Сейрин пожали плечами и вернулись к игре.  
\- Ну, до некоторых и правда долго доходит.  
\- Ага, Кагами явно умом не блещет.  
\- Эй, Хьюга, нельзя так говорить о товарище по команде… тем более, когда он слышит тебя.  
Красноволосый и правда слышал их, но как-то не придавал значения их словам, все еще не совсем понимая, что имела в виду тренер. Он знал, что Куроко омега! Ну и что? При чем тут уход из клуба? Осознание пришло неожиданно, и к счастью для Кагами команда была увлечена тренировкой и потеряла к нему всякий интерес, как врачи к безнадежно больному или наоборот здоровому пациенту, а потому никто не увидел, как его щеки неожиданно залил яркий румянец. Точно, Куроко же омега!  
Нет, он конечно знал это, но если задуматься, никогда не придавал этому особого значения. Голубоволосый паренек настолько отличался от большинства омег, что неудивительно, что об этом многие забывали. Да он и сам был незаметным. А это практически невозможно для омег. Не то, чтобы они все были красивыми или сразу бросающимися в глаза, но все же… их замечали, чуяли и почти сразу угадывали в них омег. А Куроко… ну это Куроко. И Кагами в принципе не мог бы представить его в роли омеги, хлопающей глазками всем альфам подряд, или же смущенно жмущейся и сторонящейся всех. А потому самая простая и естественная причина прогула тренировок никак не могла уложиться у него в голове. Ну да, раз в полгода у омег случаются течки. И если те не хотят внимания альф, да и бет тоже, то сидят дома все это время.  
\- Эй, Кагами ты че там завис?  
\- Он вообще перенесет эту новость? – трагическим шепотом поинтересовался Коганей.  
\- Думаю, когда Куроко вернется, он вправит ему мозги.  
\- Да, он это умеет.  
Или у Куроко есть… друг? И он не дома? Но Кагами об этом никогда не слышал от парнишки. Да и… пах он не так, как большинство омег, у которых есть партнеры. У красноволосого был очень острый нюх, и вовсе не только на сильных противников. Он всегда мог сказать, был ли у омеги кто-то или нет, хотя не то чтобы он этим интересовался. После одного неприятного случая, он даже перестал особо принюхиваться к омегам и старался обходить их стороной, особенно, когда те находились в течке. Еще в средней школе в Америке к нему подошла какая-то девочка-омега и предложила провести с ней денечек, на что Кагами не задумываясь ответил, что ему не нравится, как она пахнет, и ей следует лучше мыться. Особенно во время течки. И особенно после того, как была с другими альфами.  
Девчонка тогда страшно обиделась, нажаловалась на него учителям, вопила, что он унизил и оскорбил ее, и Кагами пришлось пережить одну из самых неприятных бесед с отцом. К счастью, тот не злился, но все равно… речь шла о вещах крайне неловких и не особенно интересных красноволосому, которого ждал друг, чтобы сыграть в баскетбол. С тех самых пор, он старался держаться от течных омег подальше, и остерегался говорить о чьем-либо запахе.  
Куроко… пах по-другому, хотя спроси его кто сейчас, и Кагами не смог бы внятно описать его запах, или даже вспомнить его. Да и вообще он никогда не обращал на это внимания. Ну омега и омега. Играет Куроко хорошо, а баскетбол любит также сильно, как сам Кагами, так чего еще голову морочить всякой ерундой? Но все же хорошо, что этот голубоволосый идиот не бросил клуб.  
***  
Кагами по привычке бросал мяч в кольцо на пустынной уличной площадке. Уже наступил вечер и зажглись первые фонари. Краем глаза парень замечал, как несколько раз к площадке подходили какие-то ребята, но завидев его останавливались. Поглазев какое-то время на носящегося туда-сюда парня, они разворачивались и уходили, не решаясь подойди и попросить освободить площадку. Первым Кагами еще предложил сыграть вместе, но школьники (они явно были в школьной форме, хоть и незнакомой парню) отказались и поспешно сбежали. Красноволосый уже успел привыкнуть к такой реакции, а потому лишь пожал плечами и вернулся к броскам.  
\- Кагами-кун, - раздался негромкий голос.  
Парень от неожиданности вскрикнул и выронил мяч из рук, после чего обернулся на знакомый голос.  
\- Идиот! Хватит уже выскакивать из ниоткуда!  
Голубоволосый мальчишка стоял на площадке позади него (и как умудрился только подойти незамеченным!) и не спускал с него своих огромных голубых глаз.  
\- Я не хотел тебя напугать, Кагами-кун, - вежливо извинился он, хотя парень готов был поклясться, что в невозмутимом голосе его товарища мелькнуло некоторое удовлетворение.  
\- Ты и не напугал, придурок! Просто я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, - огрызнулся Кагами.  
\- Да, я пришел извиниться. Я… неправильно тебя понял после игры с Тоуо и… думал, что ты… тоже не хочешь больше играть со мной, - объяснил Куроко, - но капитан сказал, что я ошибся. Ты вовсе не это имел в виду. А только то, что нам нужно больше тренироваться и развиваться самостоятельно.  
\- Вот идиота кусок! Я же сказал, что буду играть с тобой и не брошу! – возмутился красноволосый, - просто… нам обоим нужно стать сильнее, чтобы еще лучше потом играть вместе.  
\- Да, ты прав. Иногда, Кагами-кун, ты говоришь удивительно правильные вещи, - согласился голубоволосый.  
\- Что значит иногда??? Это ты сейчас меня идиотом так обозвал? Куроко, ты засранец!  
\- Ты сегодня еще и удивительно догадливый, - на этот раз в обычно равнодушном голосе явно прозвучала насмешка, хотя лицо маленького негодяя оставалось привычно бесстрастным.  
\- Гад! – выкрикнул Кагами и ринулся к товарищу, обхватив его за шею одной рукой, а другой принявшись лохматить светлые волосы.  
Только сейчас он понял, как ему не хватало общения с Куроко, и как он успел соскучиться по нему. Даже по его привычке появляться из ниоткуда, пугая его почти до икоты. И когда этот незаметный поганец успел занять так много места в жизни Кагами, что он даже стал скучать по нему? Домой в тот вечер Кагами возвращался с широченной улыбкой на лице, пусть едва ли осознавал это.


	3. Летний лагерь

Кагами неловко переступал с ноги на ногу и нервно теребил ручки пакета, в котором нес банки с содовой из магазина. Голову припекало яркое летнее солнца, а одежда липла к мокрому от пота телу: бегать по жаре – удовольствие не из приятных. Но признаться, сейчас он бы согласился пробежать еще сто кругов или даже оказаться на пути разъяренного тренера, лишь бы убраться отсюда быстрее.  
\- Ты занимаешься спортом, да?  
\- К нам часто приезжают спортсмены.  
\- Угу, ты очень высокий.  
Три омеги стояли перед ним перекрыв ему дорогу обратно к гостинице, где тренировалась Сейрин. Две девушки и парень, вполне симпатичные, не старше его самого, веселые и шумные. Но самое страшное, все в преддверии течки! Жаркий летний воздух делал запахи еще более насыщенными, заставляя парня задыхаться и бороться с желанием заткнуть себе нос. К счастью, у него были заняты руки, иначе он уже сделал бы это, чем наверняка оскорбил бы стоявших перед ним омег, и ему снова пришлось бы вынести чудовищно неловкую беседу с отцом.  
\- Ты здесь один? А что сейчас собираешься делать?  
\- Давай сходим погуляем, сегодня солнечно!  
\- И море теплое! В этом году погода вообще хорошая.  
\- Я не могу, - выдавил Кагами, делая осторожный шаг назад, спасаясь от разливающегося сладкого и очень приятного запаха, - у меня тренировка. Тренер убьет меня, если прогуляю.  
\- Так ты и правда спортсмен! Здорово.  
\- И у вас такой злой тренер?  
\- А чем ты занимаешься?  
Все трое говорили одновременно отчего у Кагами еще больше кружилась голова, так как он просто не представлял, кому отвечать первому. Да и вообще, чего они от него хотели!? Нет, это как раз было понятно, но все же. Одна из девушек, видимо самая бойкая из троицы, да и пахла она несколько иначе, подошла поближе и ухватилась за рукав его футболки, после чего улыбаясь спросила:  
\- И тебе не скучно тренироваться, когда на улице такая хорошая погода?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Кагами, еще сильнее сжимая пакет и чувствуя, как лицо заливает багровый румянец.  
\- А каким спортом ты занимаешься? – это уже робко поинтересовался единственный парень из троицы, невысокий и хрупкий и очень гармонично вписывающийся в компанию этих девчонок.  
\- Баскетболом. Я… мне правда нужно идти, тренер будет злиться, - попытался сбежать Кагами, но омеги не унимались, все также заступая ему дорогу и разглядывая сверкающими, заинтересованными взглядами.  
\- О, ну да, ты же такой высокий, значит баскетбол! – радостно хлопнула в ладоши вторая девочка. – Мой брат тоже любит баскетбол, правда сам он не играет.  
\- Пойдем погуляем! Не станет же тренер наказывать тебя всего за один денечек!  
Еще как станет, мысленно возразил Кагами, лихорадочно озираясь в поисках выхода из этой идиотской ситуации, Рико меня по стенке размажет! И совсем не разрешит играть с Шутоку.  
На самом деле это было довольно смешно: он высокий, здоровой парень и вынужден пятиться и опасаться троих девч… двоих девчонок и парня, но черт возьми, на них даже его суровые взгляды, о которых постоянно трындит вся его команда, не работают. А просто развернуться и уйти… почему-то не хватает духу. Да и что-то подсказывает Кагами, что троица его все равно догонит и в покое не оставит. Ну не бить же их в конце концов! И какое же счастье, что течка ни у одной из них еще не началась. Последняя мысль разозлила парня, и он неожиданно рявкнул:  
\- Некогда мне! Я же сказал, что у меня тренировка.  
С этими словами он резко выдернул рукав из хватки одной из девчонок и хотел было обойти назойливую группу, но цепкая ручка снова вцепилась в его футболку. Хватка была сильной и дернись Кагами сейчас, мог поранить девчонку. Да что же это такое?  
\- А ты злюка, - протянула та самая бойкая девушка, что держала его, - но странный. Хочешь пойти на тренировку, вместо того, чтобы погулять с нами.  
\- Мы же правда зовем тебя просто погулять, - неожиданно добавила вторая девушка, поглядывая на него вполне честными темными глазами. – Но будем рады, если кто-то из нас тебе понравится.  
А вот он не будет этому рад! Да и вообще, как такое…  
\- Кагами-кун, тренер тебя искала.  
\- Куроко! – голос у Кагами всегда был громкий, но этот его крик услышала вся улица, и даже бойкая девушка от неожиданности выпустила из рук его футболку.  
Красноволосый не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так рад кого-то видеть. Он даже не заметил, как мгновенно кинулся к другу и буквально спрятался у него за спиной, став чуть позади голубоволосого мальчишки.  
\- Незачем так кричать, Кагами-кун, - невозмутимо проговорил голубоглазый, - хотя тренер будет недовольна, узнав, почему ты сачкуешь. Да и остальные тоже.  
\- Я не прогуливаю! Я возвращался на тренировку, когда… Стоп, ты же не собираешься рассказать обо всем тренеру и команде, засранец?  
\- Ну я же должен буду ответить, если семпаи меня спросят, почему тебя долго не было и где я тебя нашел, - объяснил Куроко, краем глаза поглядывая на троицу.  
\- Ну так придумай что-то! – возмутился Кагами, ему совершенно не хотелось терпеть насмешки товарищей и гнев тренера, - и вообще, что ты здесь делаешь? Рико сама сказала мне бегать, а ты должен был быть на площ…  
\- Это твоя омега? – неожиданно поинтересовался самая смелая из девушек, заставив Кагами задохнуться от удивления и еще сильнее покраснеть от непонятно откуда взявшегося смущения.  
\- Нет, мы товарищи по команде, - вежливо объяснил Куроко, - к сожалению, нам нужно идти: наш тренер не любит, когда кто-то прогуливает тренировки. Извините, но мой друг не сможет погулять с вами, ему еще слишком многому нужно научиться, чтобы играть по-настоящему хорошо.  
С этими словами голубоволосый мальчишка развернулся и направился обратно к гостинице, легко задев плечом Кагами, как будто давая знак следовать за ним. Красноволосый опасливо оглянулся на почему-то замолчавших омег и поспешил за своим спасителем, радуясь, что наконец избавился от назойливого внимания. Смысл последних слов Куроко дошел до него не сразу.  
\- Эй, гад мелкий, ты сейчас что сказал? Если я такой плохой игрок, то ты вообще не умеешь даже мяч в руках держать, - возмутился он, когда понял.  
\- Это не так, Кагами-кун. Я уже говорил, что у меня другой стиль игры. Кроме того, тебе прекрасно известно, что в баскетболе мяч держать в руках нельзя. А тебе и правда нужно побольше тренироваться, чтобы развивать мышцы ног и твои прыжки.  
\- Да понял я, понял, не нуди, - Кагами потрепал голубые волосы друга, заставляя его замолчать, - э… спасибо, что пришел за мной.  
\- Извини, если я тебе помешал, - вежливо произнес Куроко, - но тренер и правда такого не одобрит.  
\- Эй, вот умеешь же ты всю благодарность испортить! Не собирался я никуда с ними идти, - в который раз завопил недовольный парень, - мне вообще это не интересно! Не понимаю, с чего они ко мне подошли.  
\- А в Америке разве такого не бывает? Мне казалось у вас омеги даже чаще преследуют альф, чем наоборот.  
\- Нет, то есть, наверное, да, но если сказать нет, от тебя отстанут. А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Тоже преследуешь альф как эти? – неожиданно ляпнул Кагами, не успев захлопнуть рот и теперь опасаясь реакции товарища.  
Шагающий рядом Куроко глянул на него совершенно бесстрастно, после чего со всей силы вогнал пальцы между ребер, заставив красноволосого согнуться от неожиданной боли.  
\- Очень глупый вопрос, Кагами-кун, - невозмутимо прокомментировал мальчишка и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь на пытавшегося отдышаться друга.  
***  
\- Ого, Кагами, ничего себе у тебя синяк! – восхитился Коганей, разглядывая яркие фиолетовые отметины на боку красноволосого, - где это ты так приложился?  
Кагами сначала недоуменно глянул на почти кошачью моську товарища, а потом опустил взгляд на свой бок – он только что стянул грязную футболку и собирался вместе со всеми отправиться в душ. Разглядев синяк, и правда выглядящий весьма внушительно, он неожиданно покраснел, почти сливаясь цветом лица с волосами.  
\- А вы только гляньте! Он покраснел! – радостно завопил Коганей, привлекая внимание остальных игроков Сейрин.  
\- Что такое, Кагами? Чего это ты краснеешь? Хе-хе-хе-хе, - со всех сторон раздались веселые и насмешливые голоса, заставляя парня еще больше смутиться.  
\- Чего прицепились? Ударился я.  
\- Ой, не похоже, - довольно пропел Изуки, подбираясь поближе, чтобы взглянуть на отметины.  
\- Но… это и правда похоже на синяк, - робко проговорил Фурихата.  
\- Конечно это синяк, - радостно воскликнул Коганей, - но явно необычный, иначе Кагами не покраснел бы.  
\- А ну отвалите! – рявкнул Кагами и поспешил стянуть оставшуюся одежду, после чего ринулся в душ, надеясь спастись от любопытства и насмешек.  
Впрочем, игроков Сейрин это не смутило, вслед ему раздался веселый хохот и понеслись шуточки – судя по всему, суровый и недружелюбный взгляд Кагами перестал их пугать.  
\- Куроко, ты мелкий гад! – возмутился Кагами, неожиданно быстро заметив сидящего на небольшом стульчике друга, - надо было тебе бить так сильно! Мог и просто сказать!  
Голубые глаза скользнули по нему равнодушным взглядом, а сам их владелец пожал плечами, продолжая сосредоточенно намыливаться. А вот глаза красноволосого неожиданно зацепились за его движения и стали невольно следить за руками парнишки, скользящими по светлому, почти белоснежному телу. Под тонкой кожей при движениях едва заметно перекатывались мышцы, полускрытые мыльной пеной. Рука, державшая мочалку, двигалась плавно и размеренно, от шеи к груди, пройдясь и скрыв в пене розоватые соски, затем направившись к животу, низ которого прятался под маленьким полотенцем… к ногам, слега расставленным, и чуть задиравшимся вверх коленям из-за слишком низкого стульчика.  
В себя Кагами пришел от громкого хохота ввалившихся в душ товарищей, и осознав, что он сейчас делал, мгновенно залился краской стыда. Испуганно глянув на Куроко, который (какое счастье!) сосредоточенно смотрел на свою руку с мочалкой, красноволосый поспешил упасть на стульчик в самом дальнем углу и принялся с остервенением намыливаться, стараясь не думать, что только что разглядывал своего друга и товарища по команде. Пока он мылся. И соответственно сидел голышом. Последняя мысль была откровенно лишней, потому как парень чувствовал, что румянец на его щеках загорелся еще ярче.   
\- Эй, Куроко, ты видел синяк Кагами? – весело поинтересовался Коганей, - что-то с ним нечисто, потому что он покраснел, когда я спросил его об этом.  
\- Кагами-кун – идиот, и часто говорит, не думая, - спокойной сообщил голубоволосый.  
\- Так это ты его так стукнул! – неожиданно весело проговорил Теппей.  
\- Можно было догадаться сразу, - фыркнул Хьюга.  
И душ снова наполнился звонким хохотом команды, отражаясь от стен и звуча еще громче. Кагами недовольно нахмурился, но спорить не рискнул, так как румянец смущения еще не схлынул. К счастью для него, веселящиеся товарищи по команде не стали расспрашивать Куроко, за что он поставил красноволосому синяк, возможно считая, что мальчишке не нужна для этого особая причина.  
***  
Руки Кагами скользили по гладкой, чуть прохладной коже, а в ушах раздавались тихие вздохи. Губы впивались в изгиб шеи, оставляя влажные красноватые следы, пробуя солоноватую от пота кожу. Распластанное под ним тело трепетало и выгибалось, подставляясь под порой грубоватые прикосновения. А в ноздри забивался восхитительный запах, заполняя собой все вокруг, затуманивая мозги, не позволяя ни на секунду отвлечься от изящного тела.   
Поцелуи Кагами стали яростнее, он уже не просто облизывал гладкую кожу, а впивался в нее зубами, оставляя яркие отметины, вырывая придушенные крики. Руки обхватывали тонкую талию, пощипывали соски, сжимали твердые ягодицы до синяков. Снова и снова вдыхая одуряющий аромат, он сильнее и сильнее погружался в жаркую тьму, в которой не было вообще ничего, кроме яростного желания. Когда его пальцы нетерпеливо коснулись влажной дырочки, тут же сжавшейся, он зарычал от необходимости немедленно, прямо сейчас оказаться внутри этого жаркого тела. Чуть привстав, он резко перевернул легкое, почти невесомое тело, уложив на живот и приподняв ягодицы. После чего сразу же погрузился в обжигающую тесноту чужого тела, вскрикнув от острого наслаждения…  
Кагами распахнул глаза и зажал рот рукой, все еще слыша собственный крик. Он дышал тяжело и хрипло, а мокрая одежда прилипла к разгоряченной коже. В паху ныло и болело, член натягивал влажную ткань трусов. Сердце колотилось как бешеное где-то в горле, мешая сглотнуть. В голове мелькали образы, еще совсем недавно такие яркие и живые, а кончики пальцев покалывало от призрачных ощущений.   
Глухо застонав, он решительно запустил руку в трусы и обхватил напряженный член, влажный и скользкий. Двинув рукой несколько раз на пробу, он тут же сорвался на быстрый ритм, подбрасывая бедра вверх, хватая ртом воздух и крепко зажмурившись, чтобы мелькавшие перед глазами образы не разбежались. Кончил он очень быстро, выгнувшись над кроватью и громко застонав, а под закрытыми веками вспыхнули яркие круги. Вытерев запачканную руку футболкой и подтянув повыше трусы, он нехотя перевернулся на бок и, наконец, задумался, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Твою ж мать! Он был здоровым подростком и знал о потребностях своего тела. И такого рода сны не были для него в новинку, но… никогда еще он не видел конкретного человека. И не просто человека, а своего лучшего друга и товарища по команде… омегу. Да, наверное, только сейчас Кагами окончательно накрыло осознание, что Куроко был омегой. Пах как омега и привлекал альф как омега.  
Недовольно заворчав, красноволосый вскочил и резко сел в кровати, пялясь в темноту – на дворе была глубокая ночь, и только он, как последний придурок дрочил на своего друга, потому что этот самый друг приснился ему в таком виде. Постанывающим от наслаждения, подставляющимся под прикосновения и пахнувшим так… так… Блин!!! Он никак не мог вспомнить запах, который ощущал во сне, но знал, что он был восхитительным, манящим, сводящим с ума. Кагами неожиданно со страхом подумал, что учуй он его в реальности, он едва ли смог бы удержаться и набросился бы на ничего не подозревающего друга. И стал бы именно таким альфой, от которых родители предостерегают своих детей-омег. А Куроко перестал бы играть с ним в баскетбол и стал бы избегать его, что было бы очень легко, учитывая его способности невидимки. Парень застонал от раздражения и недовольства.  
Но призрачные ощущения гладкой кожи под руками продолжали преследовать его. Стоило ему лишь на секунду подумать о том, как во сне его руки касались светлой кожи голубоволосого, как сжимали его упругие ягодицы, как по телу вновь пробежались волны возбуждения, а в паху приятно защекотало. Как он теперь будет смотреть на Куроко? Играть с ним? Ходить в Маджи Бургер?  
Нет! Он не собирается терять лучшего друга и партнера по игре! Это всего лишь сон, который не имеет ничего общего с настоящим Куроко. Кагами едва ли мог представить, что этот невозмутимый, вечно равнодушный засранец способен издавать такие звуки или так подставляться под ласки, как будто… А нет, черт возьми! Мог! Еще как мог! Только вот думать об этом не стоило. Его же всегда считали идиотом, который интересуется только баскетболом. И сам Кагами был вовсе не против этого и никогда не возражал. И никакие сны не заставят его отказаться от возможности играть!  
***  
\- Кагами-кун, что это с тобой? – поинтересовался Куроко.  
Вскинув глаза, парень встретился с пристальным взглядом голубых глаз и тут же отвернулся. После летнего лагеря Сейрин продолжили тренировки в школьном спортзале, наконец-то уделяя им должное, по мнению Кагами, количество времени, ведь в школе были каникулы и не было необходимости ходить на уроки. А это значит, что он почти каждый день виделся с Куроко и после тренировок по обыкновению ходил с ним в Маджи Бургер. К счастью, его больше не посещали никакие опасные сновидения – приходя домой, он что-то по-быстрому готовил себе, принимал душ и почти без сил падал на кровать, чтобы тут же уснуть. Но воспоминания все еще оставались яркими, и их было вполне достаточно, чтобы он ощущал возбуждение. Или краснел, особенно, если рядом оказывался Куроко. К счастью, во сне Кагами так и не разглядел своего друга, помнил лишь ощущения от прикосновений и мелькнувшую голубоволосую макушку. И, наверное, именно поэтому все еще мог нормально смотреть в лицо мальчишке.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты что спишь с открытыми глазами?  
Что-то мокрое и очень холодное коснулось щеки красноволосого, заставив его резко дернуться.  
\- Ты что творишь, засранец? – возмутился он, уставившись на невозмутимого призрачного игрока, который только что пихнул ему в лицо ледяной стакан со своим дурацким ванильным коктейлем.  
\- Но ты не отвечал мне, Кагами-кун, - пожал плечами парнишка, вновь присосавшись к напитку, - вот я и подумал, что ты заснул.  
\- Нет! Я задумался!  
\- Кагами-кун, тебе вредно думать, - заметил Куроко, - сейчас тебя бы смог обойти даже ребенок.  
\- Эй, мы вообще-то едим, а не играем! И что значит вредно? – недовольно зарычал Кагами, - и чего ты опять только свой коктейль пьешь? На вот съешь что-то, а то скоро уже и мяч в руках не удержишь.  
\- Я нормально питаюсь. Мне в отличие от тебя не нужно столько есть, - возразил голубоволосый, но предложенный бургер взял. – Ну и о чем ты задумался?  
\- Ни о чем, - снова смутившись, пробурчал парень, - это не твое дело.  
Наверное, это прозвучало грубо, но не мог же Кагами рассказать другу о своем сне, да и вообще… он же решил, что забудет об этом.  
***  
Кагами напряженно косился по сторонам и едва не подавился, отпивая воду из бутылки, - этот дурацкий пес, притащенный Куроко, точно сведет его в могилу. Ну кто в здравом уме будет подбирать выброшенного в коробке щенка??? Только этот ненормальный идиот, которого, к несчастью, сам Кагами считает своим другом. И ладно бы просто подобрал, так притащил в школу и сделал талисманом баскетбольной команды. Тренер ему даже футболку с номером сшила. И на тренировках собаке разрешают тявкать в свое удовольствие, это видите ли поднимает боевой дух команды. Ничего не поднимает! Кагами, например, вообще мяч роняет, каждый раз, когда раздается звонкий тявк, за которым следует громовой хохот команды. Черт бы их побрал. Да, он боялся собак, и в этом не было совсем ничего смешного. А Номер 2 был собакой, пусть и маленькой! Еще и Куроко издевался, подсовывая щенка прямо под нос Кагами, заставляя того вскрикивать от неожиданности, как девчонка.  
\- Игроки Тейко точно были популярны…  
Красноволосый не особенно прислушивался к болтовне товарищей по команде во время небольшого перерыва, но услышав заветное слово, тут же навострил уши.  
\- Что скажешь Куроко, у вас было много парочек в команде? – весело поинтересовался Фукуда.  
\- Нет, в Тейко игрокам запрещалось встречаться с кем-либо, - ответил голубоволосый, поправляя футболку Номера 2.  
\- Правда что ли? Блин, но все парни из Тейко супер круты и точно нравятся девчонкам и парням.  
\- Какая жалость, но это хоть немного справедливо, - протянул Изуки, тоже заинтересовавшийся разговором.  
\- И у вас правда не было ни одной парочки? Не может такого быть!  
\- Не было. Правда несколько игроков покинули команду, вероятно именно по этой причине. Но они не играли в основном составе, - пожал плечами Куроко.  
\- А чего это ты так интересуешься, Цучида?  
\- Я тоже хочу быть крутым игроком, и чтобы за мной фанаты бегали толпами. А в основном составе Тейко кто был самым популярным, а Куроко?  
\- Аомине-кун – лучший игрок команды, - ответил парнишка, чуть нахмурившись, - но самыми популярными были Акаши-кун и Кисе-кун.  
\- Это тот, который модель из Кайджо? Вот у кого точно толпа девчонок.  
\- Кисе-куну нельзя ни с кем встречаться, потому что это может помешать его карьере. Хотя в Кайджо разрешают даже отношения между игроками.  
\- А что, где-то еще как и в Тейко это запрещено?  
\- Не знаю про все школы, но в Тоуо участникам спортивных клубов нельзя ни с кем встречаться.  
\- Так и надо этому их лучшему игроку Аомине!  
\- Не думаю, что Аомине-кун страдает от этого запрета, - возразил Куроко.  
\- Э, ну да, наверное, - неуверенно согласились товарищи по команде.  
Кагами фыркнул и отвернулся: нашли, о чем болтать, как омеги какие-то.  
\- Чего это ты фыркаешь, Кагами? Ты у нас ас в команде, на тебя тоже станут заглядываться. Хотя… может и нет.  
\- Кагами-кун уже популярен, - неожиданно заметил Куроко, - пока мы были в летнем лагере, ему прохода не давали.  
\- Чего?  
\- Куроко! Ах ты мелкий засранец! Ты же обещал молчать!!! – возмутился побагровевший от стыда парень, ринувшись к другу, чтобы заставить его замолчать.  
\- Значит мы тренировались, а он развлекался все это время? Что я такое слышу, а Бакагами? – опасно сощурилась Рико, до сих пор молча слушавшая.  
\- Нет! Не развлекался я! Нафиг мне это надо? Куроко, уродец, я тебя прибью!  
С этими словами Кагами обхватил голубоволосого мальчишку за шею и потащил подальше от недовольного тренера, собираясь задать трепку наглецу.  
\- Кагами-кун, отпусти меня.  
\- Не фиг было трепаться! Да еще и врать!  
\- Я не врал. Они же и правда за тобой бегали.  
\- Не неси ерунду! С какой стати им за мной бегать!   
Парень был в бешенстве и отпускать свою жертву не собирался, намереваясь как следует проучить маленького нахала – он не сомневался, что Куроко разболтал все специально. Чтобы его подразнить. Не зря вон голубые глаза сверкают ехидством – Кагами слишком много времени проводил рядом с ним, чтобы проглядеть такое выражение. Издевается, гад! В пылу схватки, Кагами не заметил, как опасность подкралась к нему со спины, а потому звонкий лай Номера 2 оказался для него полной неожиданностью. Вскрикнув, он уже обеими руками обхватил Куроко, сжимая в непроизвольных объятьях и разворачивая к надоедливой собаке.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты меня задушишь, - сдавленно проговорил мальчишка.  
\- Тогда убери его отсюда!  
\- Думаю, Кагами популярность не грозит, - задумчиво произнес Хьюга, также, как и остальная команда наблюдая за странным представлением.  
***  
Лето пролетело быстрее, чем Кагами того хотелось бы, и совсем скоро ему вновь пришлось отсиживать по полдня на уроках. Радовало лишь одно – приближались осенние отборочные перед Зимним Кубком. А это значит, что он снова будет играть в баскетбол. И наверняка встретится с кем-то из Поколения Чудес. Сосредоточившись на тренировках и любимой игре, Кагами почти удалось выкинуть из головы навязчивый сон, приснившийся ему, к счастью, всего лишь раз. Почти, потому что иногда он все же ловил себя на том, что рассматривает Куроко в раздевалке, на тренировках, в кафе или просто во время совместных прогулок. А оказавшись рядом, непроизвольно принюхивался, пытаясь различить собственный запах мальчишки. В такие моменты на него неожиданно накатывало осознание, что Куроко все же омега и рано или поздно у него начнется течка. В прошлый раз Кагами был слишком расстроен из-за поражения, чтобы обратить внимание на что-либо еще, да и с Куроко они тогда почти не общались, но… как изменится запах его незаметного партнёра во время течки? Будет ли голубоволосый мальчишка все таким же незаметным? От всех этих вопросов у Кагами обычно начинала болеть голова, он злился и мчался на площадку, чтобы выпустить пар и избавиться от дурацких размышлений. К счастью, так как думать он особо не любил и не стремился, ему довольно быстро удавалось отвлечься. Да и с Куроко они общались по-прежнему легко.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты снова не спал перед матчем, - заметил шагавший рядом голубоволосый мальчишка.  
\- Я хотел поскорее сыграть в баскетбол, - буркнул Кагами, пряча покрасневшие глаза, ярко сверкающие над темными кругами.  
\- От того, что ты не будешь спать, ночь не пройдет быстрее, - возразил Куроко.  
\- Знаю и без тебя, - огрызнулся парень.  
Сегодняшним противником Сейрин были Кирисаки Даичи – крайне неприятная команда, виртуозно выводящая из игры соперников посредством травм. До сих пор Кагами не доводилось сталкиваться с таким, и он никак не мог осознать, что в игре можно бояться не только проигрыша.  
Кагами в ярости пнул скамейку в раздевалке Сейрин. Проклятые Кирисаки Даичи играли грязно, но при этом ни разу за всю первую половину игры не попались судьям. Как такое вообще было возможно? Они что там все слепые? На Киеши живого места нет! С каких пор, играя в баскетбол, игроки должны опасаться за свое здоровье? За то, что из-за травм могут навсегда потерять возможность играть?  
\- Кагами-кун, скамейка тут не при чем, - холодно проговорил Куроко, сидящий спиной к расстроенной команде.  
\- Ну и что? Какого черта ты вообще такой спокойный??? – рявкнул красноволосый, садясь рядом с другом.  
Он хотел было добавить еще что-то, но тут глянул на Куроко и неожиданно замер, распахнув глаза.  
\- Кагами-кун, я тоже очень и очень зол, но мебель все же не ломаю.  
Он никогда не видел голубоволосого мальчишку таким. И почему-то именно на этом всегда невозмутимом лице такое выражение ярости казалось особенно страшным. На мгновение, Кагами даже обрадовался, что не он стал причиной злости его спокойного и тихого напарника.  
\- Мы заставим их пожалеть об их грязной игре, - добавил мальчишка, сжимая кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.  
Красноволосый молча кивнул, неожиданно успокоившись, - в конце концов, как бы не играли эти Кирисаки Даичи, им было далеко до игроков Поколения Чудес. И до мудака Аомине, пусть тот никогда не стал бы использовать грязные трюки в игре – в этом Кагами был уверен.  
Кагами играл в полную силу и почти наслаждался игрой. Почти, потому что каждый раз, когда соперники добавляли очередной синяк кому-то из его товарищей, он переживал, что их, как и Киеши, посадят на скамью. А потому снова и снова рвался вперед, неосознанно стремясь принять удар на себя.  
Когда ублюдок Ханамия, против которого играл Куроко, единственный кто мог ему противостоять, резко повел назад рукой с зажатым в ней мячом, Кагами в ужасе замер на месте, уже видя, как жесткий локоть врезается в лицо мальчишки.  
\- Куроко! – все что он успел выкрикнуть, когда голубоволосый мальчишка каким-то чудом увернулся и избежал удара.  
Кажется, он удивился этому также, как и Ханамия, на которого рыча хотел было броситься парень, если бы на его плечо не опустилась рука капитана. Переведя дикий, сверкающий бешенством взгляд на Хьюгу, Кагами уже хотел было столкнуть его руку, но неожиданно холодный и строгий взгляд заставил его замереть на месте ровно на ту секунду, которой хватило, чтобы он вспомнил, где находится. И что поставлено на кон в этой игре.  
Сейрин победили, и никто в команде по-настоящему не пострадал. Это была чистейшая победа, и Кагами радовался ей вместе со всеми, до тех пор, пока не заметил, что его друга не было в раздевалке.  
\- Эй, а где Куроко? – спросил он, взволнованно оглядываясь.  
\- Точно, опять он куда-то подевался! Что за идиотская привычка! Кагами, найди его и верни, а я пока придумаю наказание, - недовольно потребовала тренер.  
Красноволосый спорить не стал и послушно отправился на поиски, но вовсе не потому, что желал другу получить нагоняй от Рико, - просто после прошедшей игры оставлять мальчишку одного было страшно. Куроко нашелся позади здания спортивного комплекса на одной из открытых спортивных площадок. Собственно, это было первое место, куда пришел Кагами, и как нехотя признавался себе парень, единственное, где он мог бы отыскать призрачного напарника.  
\- Куроко, идиота кусок, куда ты опять свалил?  
\- О, Кагами-кун, ты тоже решил выйти на свежий воздух.  
\- Нет! Я тебя искал! Тренер обещала задать тебе трепку, - возмутился красноволосый, сбрасывая на скамейку сумку.  
\- За что? – невозмутимо поинтересовался тот, швыряя мяч другу.  
\- Потому что опять ушел без предупреждения! Вдруг что-то случилось бы, - Кагами мяч поймал без всяких усилий и бросил обратно, возможно слишком сильно, потому что звук, с которым тот соприкоснулся с ладонями Куроко оказался слишком громким.  
\- Что например, Кагами-кун?  
\- Ну откуда я знаю! Это же ты у нас мастер попадать в переделки!  
\- Кагами-кун, это глупости, меня вообще никто не замечает, - с чем-то похожим на усталый вздох возразил мальчишка.  
\- Ну это… да, но… Ты едва не ввязался в драку с теми придурками на площадке, когда еще был этот… раздражающий блондин из Поколения Чудес!  
\- Его зовут Кисе, Кагами-кун. И все же закончилось хорошо, - пожал плечами Куроко.  
\- Потому что я был там! – взвился парень, снова ловя брошенный мяч, - а если бы меня там не было, ты бы получил в морду! И сегодня… что было бы если бы после матча ты бы встретил этих придурков из Кирисаки Даичи? Этот… их мудак-капитан, он же хотел ударить тебя тогда на поле, - с каждым словом Кагами злился все сильнее и сильнее, стискивая в руках мяч, пока не побелели костяшки пальцев.  
\- Они уже ушли, их нет на стадионе, Кагами-кун. Я видел, как Кирисаки Даичи уходили.  
Ничто не могло изменить вечно равнодушное лицо Куроко, вот и сейчас он смотрел на Кагами своими огромными, невозмутимыми и абсолютно спокойными голубыми глазищами, пожимая плечами и не видя ничего страшного в ситуации. И почему-то именно это спокойствие стало для красноволосого последней каплей. Швырнув мяч на землю, он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ним и вредным мальчишкой и сам того не ожидая внезапно обнял его и прижал к себе. После чего опустил голову и лихорадочно втянул запах исходящий от растрепанных голубых волос. Куроко поначалу замер, а потом завозился, пытаясь выбраться, но Кагами стиснул его крепче, не выпуская и глубже зарываясь носом в волосы. Они пахли восхитительно: легкими остатками шампуня с каким-то свежим ароматом, потом, резиной (интересно откуда, ведь Куроко не получал мячом по голове?), а еще чем-то очень вкусным, чему парень никак не мог найти достойного описания или названия. Но чем дольше он вдыхал этот аромат, тем более знакомым он ему казался – это был запах Куроко, тот, который окружает его постоянно, хотя и кажется таким же незаметным, как и его владелец. За те месяцы, что Кагами провел рядом с мальчишкой, он не заметил, как привык к этому запаху, так и не разобрав его как следует. Каждый день он вдыхал его, сам того не осознавая, только его тело фиксировало его где-то на подсознании, и сейчас узнавало и распознавало, как что-то привычное и… свое.   
Эта мысль оказалась неожиданной и странной, и она же заставила Кагами осознать, в каком положении он находился. Ощущения наконец-то добрались до его затуманенного мозга, и он почувствовал, как к нему прижимается крепкое, но такое хрупкое по сравнению с ним тело. Как извивается мальчишка, пытаясь вырваться из ставших слишком сильными объятий. Как чужое, горячее дыхание обдает грудь, легко проникая сквозь одежду, заставляя бежать по телу тысячи мурашек. Как мягкие светлые волосы щекочут лицо. И как восхитительно на самом деле пахнет Куроко. Как он раньше мог не замечать этого запаха? Они же каждый день вместе, а Кагами никак не реагировал. Как такое возможно? Он всегда обладал потрясающим чутьем, и да старался держать свой нюх под контролем, но все равно запоминал запах каждого. Он мог по запаху угадать каждого члена команды, многих одноклассников и даже соперников, но почему же тогда не обращал внимания на запах голубоволосого? Такой невероятно вкусный и приятный, что кружилась голова, а тело непроизвольно само тянулось навстречу, стремясь впитать этот запах и покрыть своим собственным, чтобы замаскировать и защитить от других… Чего?   
Кагами резко разомкнул руки и отскочил прочь, задыхаясь от волнения и… возбуждения. Распахнув глаза, он в ужасе смотрел на друга, не понимая, что сейчас произошло и не представляя, что сделает Куроко. Только сейчас он ощутил боль в ногах – видимо мальчишка несколько раз наступал на них, пытаясь вырваться. А также боль в боках и спине как будто кто-то щипал и бил его.  
К счастью голубоволосый не смотрел на него, пытаясь отдышаться и растирая наверняка сжатое до синяков тело. Необыкновенно светлая кожа неожиданно раскраснелась, отчего Куроко выглядел… непривычно и неожиданно очень красивым. Осознав эту мысль, Кагами сделал еще пару шагов назад, покрываясь ярким румянцем и не зная, куда девать руки, зудящие от недавних прикосновений.  
\- Кагами-кун… - хрипло выдавил наконец мальчишка, - ты мог меня задушить.  
\- Я… эм, извини Куроко, - промямлил парень, не представляя, что сказать, - я… это… не зн… не понимаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Не думал, что ты хочешь меня убить, Кагам-кун, - в обычно непроницаемых глазах сейчас явно читалось недовольство.  
\- Нет! Я не… ты идиот! Зачем бы мне это делать!? Я просто… вспомнил игру и… я тогда испугался, все испугались, когда…, - невнятно забормотал Кагами, отводя взгляд.  
\- Когда Ханамия едва не ударил меня, - закончил его мысль Куроко, и голос его прозвучал вполне спокойно, почти привычно равнодушно, - и ты решил добить меня сам, чтобы больше не волноваться.  
\- Нет! – возмутился Кагами, и неожиданно это возмущение позволило ему немного успокоиться, - хотя стоило бы! Ты вечно вляпываешься в какие-то неприятности!  
\- Кагами-кун, игра в баскетбол – это не неприятность, - голубоволосый мальчишка уже успокоился и вернулся к своему привычному невозмутимому поведению, что не могло не радовать Кагами, который все еще смущался из-за своего неожиданного порыва. – Да и находиться рядом с тобой, оказывается опаснее, чем играть, Кагами-кун.  
\- Чего??? С какой это еще стати? Не собирался я тебя душить, идиот!  
Куроко на это ничего не ответил, лишь сверкнули голубые глаза, награждая красноволосого странным взглядом. Подобрав брошенный мяч, мальчишка направился к своей сумке.  
\- Идем, Кагами-кун, семпаи уже ищут нас.  
\- Точно! Рико нас убьет! А все ты виноват, засранец – опять ушел без предупреждения!  
Кагами подхватил свои вещи и помчался следом, продолжая возмущаться из-за того, что ему тоже достанется от тренера. Но легкий румянец так и не сошел с его щек, а по телу время от времени пробегала дрожь, стоило ему отвлечься и вспомнить ощущения от объятий или уловить запах идущего рядом друга.


	4. Стать сильнее

Кагами бурчал что-то себе под нос, направляясь к ближайшему автомату с напитками. Чертов Куроко взял и свалился в обморок на горячих источниках. И кому пришлось тащить его безвольную тушку в коридор? Естественно Кагами! Так этот мелкий нахал еще и капризничает, Покари ему принеси, а простая вода не подойдет! С другой стороны, если быть совсем честным, то красноволосый был даже рад тому, что ему удалось улизнуть от друга под благовидным предлогом. С того случая на площадке, ему снова стали сниться сны с Куроко, только теперь он просыпался и прекрасно помнил вкусный запах мальчишки. А еще постоянно ощущал его в школе и на тренировках. Лишь играя, он мог на время отвлечься от этих навязчивых ощущений.  
Когда Сейрин отправились на источники, Кагами был в ужасе, вспомнив общие ванны в летнем лагере, но на его счастье, Куроко потащил с собой свою идиотскую собаку, тем самым невольно защитившись от внимания парня. Но в конце концов этот хилый идиот все равно свалился в обморок, и красноволосому пришлось не только тащить его на себе в более прохладное место, но и помогать одеться. Порозовевшая от жары кожа выглядела невероятно привлекательно, ее так и хотелось попробовать на вкус. Движения Куроко были вялыми и скованными, а в голубых глазах плавала дымка. Он глубоко дышал, хватая ртом воздух, не способный даже одежду натянуть самостоятельно.   
Надевая штаны на друга, Кагами поймал себя на мысли, что готов сейчас отшвырнуть одежду и повалить мальчишку прямо на пол, чтобы затем… на этом моменте он резко оборвал себя, почувствовав, как кровь прилила к щекам, а руки мелко затряслись от волнения. К счастью, голубоволосый парнишка ничего не заметил, все еще не полностью придя в себя от перегрева, но дальше Кагами одевал его быстро и довольно грубо, спеша прикрыть раскрасневшееся изящное тело. Уложив Куроко на скамью в коридоре гостиницы, он был рад сбежать за водой, надеясь успокоиться, оказавшись подальше от друга.  
\- Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, - раздался голос Куроко.  
Кагами нахмурился и неожиданно замер, так и не дойдя до поворота, за которым находилась скамья, на которой он оставил мальчишку. С кем он говорил?  
\- Я узнал, что твоя команда будет здесь, и решил зайти, - низкий голос с очевидными нотками самодовольства, выводящий из себя одним своим звуком, без сомнения принадлежал ублюдку Аомине.  
\- Зачем это, Аомине-кун? – подтвердил догадку Кагами голубоволосый.  
\- Ты все еще надеешься победить? – вместо ответа спросил бывший ас Поколения Чудес.  
\- Конечно, Аомине-кун. Вот увидишь, мы победим.  
\- Чушь. Победителями в этой игре…  
\- …Будем мы, - прервал очередную надменную речь засранца Кагами, появляясь из-за поворота.  
\- Руки убрал, быстро! – недовольно буркнул Аомине, косясь на загорелую руку красноволосого на своем плече.  
\- Куроко, я принес Покари.  
\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун. Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе было сюда приезжать, Аомине-кун.  
\- Затем, что ваш первый матч в Зимнем кубке станет и последним. Потому что я буду вашим противником.  
Кагами встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами друга и неожиданно расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
\- Так это же замечательно. Мне уже давно не терпится надрать тебе задницу. А играть против слабаков неинтересно.  
Синие глаза Аомине пристально уставились на него, и парень улыбнулся еще шире, отвечая таким же пристальным взглядом – он больше ни в чем не собирался проигрывать этому ублюдку. Ас Поколения Чудес фыркнул, а затем направился прочь, буркнув:  
\- Увидимся, Тецу.  
***  
\- Итак, а теперь давай по порядку. С какого перепуга ты в середине учебного года бросил школу и Японию и примчался сюда?  
Кагами недовольно зыркнул в сторону собеседницы – высокой, очень красивой молодой блондинки с веселыми голубыми глазами, частично скрытыми очками. Ему нужна была помощь его первой наставницы, научившей его играть в баскетбол, но ее тон и вопросы заставляли парня чувствовать себя полным дураком.  
\- И что эти японцы сделали с тобой? Ты даже не позволил мне поцеловать тебя при встрече, - капризно заявила девушка, карикатурно надув губки, - совсем одичал ты там, Тайга.  
\- Хватит нести чушь! – возмутился Кагами.  
\- И все же, что заставило тебя приехать сюда? – на этот раз серьезно спросила Алекс.  
\- Есть один… игрок, которого я хочу победить, - нехотя выдавил красноволосый, уткнувшись взглядом в поцарапанный стол в уличной кафешке, где они сидели с блондинкой, - но не представляю, как. Когда мы играли с ним, я… ничего не мог сделать. Он быстрее и сильнее меня. Он играет на таком уровне, какого я вообще не встречал ни разу. Его рефлексы и интуиция… абсолютно превосходят человеческие.  
\- В Японии есть такие игроки? – удивилась девушка.  
\- Да, и не только он. В смысле, есть еще сильные игроки, это их хваленное Поколение Чудес, но… он такой один. Против других я могу играть и побеждать, один или с помощью Куроко, но против этого Аомине… Я тренировался в Японии, но не чувствую, что это сильно помогло. И Куроко против него бесполезен, он читает каждое его движение, угадывает каждый шаг.  
\- Значит он играет на инстинктах. И благодаря физическим данным превосходит всех своих противников, - задумчиво проговорила Алекс. – У тебя хороший тренер, Тайга. Ты явно окреп и стал сильнее. Но ты тренировался с командой, так?  
\- Да.  
\- А справится с таким противником, которого ты описал, легче всего играя по его правилам. То есть тебе тоже надо отточить свои инстинкты, а не навыки командной игры, - блондинка несколько раз задумчиво кивнула сама себе, после чего весело продолжила, - так, с этим разобрались. А теперь расскажи, что это за Поколение Чудес такое? И кто такой Куроко? У тебя появились друзья в Японии? А может даже кто-то поинтереснее друга?  
Кагами несколько раз хлопнул глазами от удивления, а потом возмутился:  
\- Как… откуда такие идиотские вопросы?  
\- Ну же, Тайга, я твой тренер, а хорошая игра – это не только навыки и сильное тело. Это еще и настрой. Я поняла, что этот твой противник, которого ты хочешь обыграть, очень силен, но я же должна знать, что у тебя за команда, какие друзья, окружение. Давай-давай, выкладывай!  
Нахмурившись, красноволосый все же сдался, понимая, что выбора у него нет, и чтобы добиться совета Алекс, ему придется отвечать на ее вопросы.  
\- То есть, этот твой сильный противник в прошлом был напарником твоего лучшего друга? – выслушав довольно путанный рассказ, наконец, произнесла девушка.  
\- Да, светом, как это называет Куроко. Он распасовщик и лучше всего играет в паре с кем-то. Чем сильнее его партнер, тем лучше играет сам Куроко. Аомине был асом в их команде в средней школе, и он действительно мог полностью раскрыть способности своего напарника, - нехотя проговорил Кагами, - я однажды видел, как играет Куроко. И сам с ним играл, так что могу примерно представить на что он способен в паре с таким игроком, как Аомине.  
\- И это слабая сторона вашей команды, потому что противник может контролировать игру одного из ваших игроков, - заметила Алекса.  
\- Куроко теперь играет со мной, а не с ним, и Аомине не сможет контролировать ни его, ни меня, - возмутился Кагами, сверкнув глазами.  
\- Мне даже интересно взглянуть на такого игрока, чья игра зависит от способностей напарника.  
\- Курок и сам способный игрок. Его просто невозможно разглядеть на поле, он появляется из ниоткуда и выбивает мяч у противника, мгновенно отправляя его кому-то из своих товарищей. Его пасы невозможно просчитать или перехватить, если Куроко не захочет этого. И даже самые способные игроки не могут прочитать его игру. Хотя в игре один на один он по-прежнему плох и не способен ничего противопоставить своему противнику.  
\- Он омега? – неожиданно поинтересовалась Алекс.  
\- Что? – парень удивленно распахнул глаза, не совсем понимая вопроса, - да, но при чем тут это? В Японии омеги могут играть и заниматься спортом.  
\- Нет, я не поэтому спросила. А противник, которого ты так хочешь победить, что примчался в Америку, альфа?  
\- Да, этот мудак альфа и всячески выставляет это напоказ. Но я все равно не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь!  
\- Ну что же, я рада, что у тебя в Японии появились друзья и интересные противники. И так и быть, я помогу тебе с тренировками, чтобы ты смог победить соперника и завоевать своего омегу. Кстати, у тебя случайно нет его фотки? Интересно было бы взглянуть, симпатичный ли он.  
\- Чего? Алекс, что ты вообще несешь? – Кагами не знал, была ли злость причиной залившего его щеки румянца, или все же смущение.  
\- Ой да ладно тебе! Я-то уже переживать стала, что ты так и останешься идиотом, влюбленным в баскетбольный мяч. Но все же мой малыш Тайга вырос и обратил внимание на симпатичного омегу, - с отвратительно умильной улыбкой произнесла блондинка, - и теперь готов сражаться за него. Как же это мило!  
\- Алекс, черт возьми! Я сюда тренироваться приехал! – взорвался полыхающий на этот раз точно от смущения парень, вскочив из-за стола и перевернув стул.  
\- Успокойся, Тайга. Я уже составила тебе план тренировок, - с легкой усмешкой произнесла девушка и, вытащив из кошелька 10 долларов, протянула их красноволосому. – Вот держи. Вещи свои оставишь мне, я отвезу их домой. Площадку для игры в баскетбол найдешь сам, помнишь, где она. Проиграешь деньги, домой будешь возвращаться пешком и голодный.  
\- Что? – опешил Кагами.  
\- Что слышал. Всю эту неделю, что будешь в Америке, будешь играть на деньги в уличный баскетбол, но с условием, больше 10 баксов чтобы у тебя с собой не было. Либо выигрываешь, либо проигрываешь и идешь домой пешком и никаких бургеров.  
***  
Задыхаясь, Кагами открыл глаза, и мутным взглядом обвел темную комнату. Он не понимал, где он находится, и что вообще происходит, но особенно и не интересовался этим. Все тело горело и покрылось прохладными капельками пота. В паху тугим болезненным комком свернулось возбуждение, а влажные трусы противно липли в коже и раздражали чувствительный член. Перевернувшись на спину, парень тут же обхватил рукой член, принявшись поглаживать напряженный ствол. Перед закрытыми глазами проносились смутные образы светлой кожи, покрытой капельками пота или стекающей мыльной пеной, маленьких розовых сосков, трогательно выглядывавших из-под рубашки, торчавших во все стороны голубых волос, тонких розовых губ, обхватывающих трубочку от коктейля… А еще он ощущал запах, сладкий, приятный и такой знакомый запах, который преследовал его повсюду, даже в Америке. Кагами настолько остро ощущал этот аромат, что временами почти чувствовал присутствие рядом с собой его владельца, хоть это и было совершенно невозможно.  
Тело его напряглось, а рука задвигалась быстрее, из приоткрытых сухих губ рвались тихие вздохи, почти стоны. Капли пота щекотно скользили по разгоряченной коже, но он едва ли их ощущал, сосредоточившись на копившемся в паху наслаждении. Приближаясь к пику, парень все плотнее зажмуривал глаза, как будто пытаясь удержать мелькавшие образы, и все быстрее двигал рукой, обхватывая головку, плотнее сжимая ладонь. Оргазм накрыл его внезапно, заставив глухо застонать и выгнуться на постели. Рухнув обратно, тяжело дыша, Кагами, какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь пробегавшими по телу волнами наслаждения. А образы продолжали мелькать под закрытыми веками, заставляя снова и снова облизывать пересыхающие губы и недовольно вздыхать от непривычного чувства неудовлетворенности. Раньше, такого с ним не случалось. Конечно, он, как и любой здоровый подросток дрочил. Иногда, потому что тайком рассматривал одолженные у одноклассников журналы, иногда после встречи с течными омегами, иногда, чтобы сбросить накопившееся после тренировки напряжение. Но никогда раньше ему не казалось, что этого было мало, не хотелось большего, не появлялось желания, настоящего желания почувствовать рядом с собой, под собой тело другого человека. И судя по образам в его голове, вполне определённого человека.  
Кагами недовольно застонал и перевернулся на бок, хмурым и уже совсем не сонным взглядом впившись в стену своей старой комнаты в квартире родителей в Америке. Пусть его и считали идиотом, это вовсе не означало, что парень не понимал очевидных вещей. А вполне очевидно было, что он дрочит на собственного лучшего друга. И уже далеко не в первый раз. И в этот раз он забылся настолько, что даже не пытался сдержать голос, оставалось лишь надеяться, что родители, спавшие в соседней комнате, действительно спали.  
И все же какого хрена происходит? Почему, в такие моменты он не просто вспоминает Куроко, но и представляет его… под собой, раскрасневшимся и возбужденным, задыхающимся и мечущимся. И откуда только такие фантазии??? Это же Куроко, невозмутимый, хладнокровный засранец, наслаждающийся своим умением неожиданно возникать рядом и пугать своих друзей! Как его вообще можно представить таким?  
Дернувшийся член и пробежавшая вдоль позвоночника дрожь ясно доказали, что можно, и красноволосый закусил губы от досады. И вынужденно признался себе в том, что да, очень хотел бы увидеть Куроко таким. С затуманенным взглядом, порозовевшим от страсти, мягким и покорным, почти таким, каким он был, когда Кагами тащил его разморенного жарой на горячих источниках. Если бы он тогда отнес его не на скамейку в коридоре, где мальчишку потом нашел этот синеволосый мудак, а… куда-то в более укромное место. И обтер бы влажной губкой, чтобы избавить от жара и перегрева, скользя по светлой коже… Сначала руками, а потом губами. Интересно, а какой Куроко на вкус? И как поменяется его запах, когда он будет возбужден? А если его запах смешается с собственным запахом Кагами, как он будет пахнуть?  
Парень застонал, чувствуя, что опавший было после оргазма член, снова затвердел. Что он творит? И почему думает так о Куроко? Потому что он омега? Ну так в команде Сейрин есть еще омеги, хотя Кагами вынужден был признать, что призрачный игрок был самым близким его другом, и именно с ним он проводил больше всего времени. Неужели, это из-за того, что они были альфой и омегой? И такая реакция нормальна?  
Да нихера это не нормально! Как они будут играть в баскетбол, если у Кагами будет вставать от одного взгляда на собственного напарника?! Представив себе эту картину: Куроко в раздевалке перед тренировкой, Куроко, уставший и измотанный в душе, Куроко сосредоточенный и упертый, когда изо всех стремится к победе. Блядь, да даже злой Куроко сейчас казался парню невероятно сексуальным, и от одного воспоминания о яростной гримасе, впервые появившейся на всегда невозмутимом лице друга, по телу Кагами прошлась крупная дрожь возбуждения, а бедра непроизвольно дернулись вперед, вжимая напряженный член в постель. Он сошел с ума! Совершенно точно! А еще он извращенец, который дрочит на собственного лучшего друга и напарника по игре.  
И омегу. Эта мысль появилась весьма неожиданно, но очень прочно засела в голове, не желая уходить. Хрупкого, привлекательного омегу с потрясающим запахом. К тому же, этот омега никому не принадлежал. От него не пахло другими альфами, его аромат был свежим и чистым, ничейным, приглашающим. А раз он омега, значит все же иногда теряет свое знаменитое самообладание и хладнокровие. Интересно, как Куроко выглядит во время течки? Тоже смотрит на альф манящим взглядом, приглашает и заманивает их? Умоляет взять его, пометить, заклеймить? Почему-то от этой мысли на Кагами неожиданно накатила злость, смешанная с желанием: злость от мысли, что голубоволосый мальчишка мог соблазнять альф во время течки, и желание оказаться тем самым альфой, которому достанется такой Куроко.  
Вцепившись зубами в подушку, чтобы хоть немного заглушить рвущийся из груди рык, Кагами все быстрее и быстрее двигал рукой, сжимая болезненно напряженный член. О да, он хотел увидеть такого Куроко. С растрепанными волосами, поплывшим, умоляющим взглядом, выгибающимся навстречу каждому движению альфы. Охваченному возбуждением, не способному думать ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме альфы над собой. Да, парень определённо этого хотел, мечтал быть тем самым альфой. Потому что сама мысль, что рядом с Куроко окажется другой альфа или не альфа, неважно, вызывала бешенство. Но у них и нет шансов. Мальчишка все время рядом с ним, и Кагами заставит убраться любого, кто решится подойти слишком близко к омеге. Второй оргазм накрыл его совершенно неожиданно и был гораздо сильнее первого. Приходил в себя парень долго, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, почти не чувствуя собственного тела, лишь расслабленную негу и усталость. Незаметно для себя он погрузился в сон.  
***  
\- Время пролетело так быстро, и сегодня ты уже возвращаешься в Японию. Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться в Америке, Тайга? Мы с папой очень скучаем без тебя.  
Кагами помотал головой, уплетая поздний завтрак под умильным взглядом мамы. Женщина сидела за столом рядом с ним и следила за каждым движением, что немного нервировало отвыкшего от такого внимания парня.  
\- Значит ты совсем не скучаешь? – немного обиженно протянула она.  
\- Эмм, я скучаю, - поспешил оправдаться красноволосый, - но в Японии другая программа в школе, я итак пропустил почти год из-за разных система.  
\- О, с каких пор тебя интересует учеба? – поинтересовался высокий темноволосый мужчина, в чьих темных глазах сверкала насмешка.  
\- С тех пор, как от этого зависит моя игра, - неохотно буркнул Кагами.  
\- Это как?  
\- В Японии есть идиотское правило – если ты плохо учишься, то не можешь ходить в клуб и тем более играть в официальных матчах. Как будто спортсмены должны быть отличниками! Чушь собачья! Но если буду плохо учиться, не смогу играть.  
\- Мне нравится это правило, - задумчиво проговорил Кагами-старший, - есть шанс, что у тебя в голове хоть что-то останется после обучения в школе.  
\- Да кому вообще нужна эта учеба? Только время зря трачу вместо того, чтобы тренироваться, - возмутился парень, - и чем школьные знания могут помочь мне в баскетболе?  
\- А ты хочешь заниматься баскетболом профессионально? – поинтересовался мужчина, пристально взглянув на сына.  
\- Э… да, наверное, да. Я… мне нравится играть. Особенно против сильных противников.  
\- Что ж, это вовсе неплохо, если ты действительно так думаешь. Но я все же рад, что в Японии такие строгие правила насчет учебы и спорта. Многие спортсмены начинают со школьных или университетских команд. Хотя честно говоря, я не в восторге от твоей идеи играть профессионально. К тому же, играя в Японии, у тебя едва ли много шансов на эт…  
\- Нет, в Японии много сильных игроков, я уже рассказывал Алекс, - перебил отца Кагами, - я не встречал таких игроков в Америке, как это их долбанное Поколение Чудес. Заносчивые ублюдки, но играют они и правда очень хорошо. Особенно этот мудак! Но я все равно его обыграю, теперь-то уж точно!  
Родители обменялись непонимающими взглядами, однако парень даже не обратил на это внимания, сверля тарелку яростным взглядом и сжимая кулаки. Он закончил тренировки Алекс и действительно чувствовал себя увереннее, а потому мечтал побыстрее оказаться на площадке, и наконец-то доказать этому надменному засранцу, что непобедимых не бывает. И что из него свет гораздо лучше!  
\- Тайга, ты с кем-то подружился в Японии? – поинтересовалась мама.  
\- А? Я встретил Тацую, хотя он изменился с тех пор, как мы виделись последний раз, - красноволосый нахмурился, - но он тоже играет в баскетбол вместе с еще одним игроком Поколения чудес, так что мы обязательно сыграем снова.  
\- Ну а одноклассники? Ты же общаешься с одноклассниками тоже, не только со своей командой.  
\- Да как-то не особенно. Они меня боятся, да и мне они неинтересны, - пожал плечами Кагами, жуя, - хотя… Куроко же тоже мой одноклассник, мы даже сидим рядом. Этот гаденыш такой незаметный, что может спать на уроках, тогда как мне всегда достается за это от учителей.  
\- Тайга, баскетбол и команда – это хорошо, но… мне бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя были и обычные друзья. Кого ты мог бы пригласить в гости, с кем мог бы гулять в свободное время, разговаривать, смеяться, - несколько взволнованно проговорила женщина, - на кого мог бы положиться в трудную минуту. Мы с папой так переживаем. Ты там совсем один, даже обратиться не к кому, вдруг что случись. Было бы замечательно, появись у тебя такой друг. Возможно, его семья даже могла бы присматривать за тобой.  
\- У меня есть друзья.  
\- Да, я знаю, твоя команда. Но вас связывает только баскетбол. Неужели тебе не скучно все время играть? Или говорить только об игре?  
\- Не скучно. Но вообще мы не только о баскетболе говорим. И мы часто ходим вместе в кафе или за покупками. Да и в школе почти все время вместе. Хотя этот засранец Куроко так и не избавился от своей дурацкой привычки незаметно появляться. Я из-за него могу заикой остаться.  
\- Куроко? Так зовут твоего друга?  
\- Да, он мой партнер по игре и мой… э… друг, - Кагами неожиданно запнулся, вспомнив сон, который ему приснился этой ночью.  
Уткнувшись в тарелку, он очень надеялся, что его лицо сейчас не заливает краской смущения, потому что он едва ли сможет объяснить родителям, в чем дело. Не говорить же правду, в самом деле!  
\- Я рада, что у тебя все же есть друзья, - к счастью, мама ничего не заметила, и в ее голосе слышалось явное облегчение, а еще любопытство, что не сулило парню ничего хорошего, - расскажи какой он? У него хорошие родители? Ты сможешь обратиться к ним в случае нужды? Как он учится?  
\- Эм, мама… я не видел его родителей, но, наверное, они хорошие люди, раз они родители Куроко. И он на удивление хорошо учится, а вот это совсем нечестно! Но он хороший друг.  
Неловкое описание Кагами казалось полностью удовлетворило женщину, и она расплылась в довольной улыбке, радуясь, что у ее сына есть друг и ему не одиноко в Японии. Красноволосый лишь пожал плечами, не совсем понимая логику мамы, но и особенно не парясь по этому поводу. Главное, что она больше не доставала его вопросами, собирая его в дорогу и строя планы на его следующий приезд, который будет уже совсем скоро (хотя несколько месяцев – это все же очень долго).  
Родители специально взяли выходной, чтобы провести его на самолет в Японию, так что в аэропорт они ехали всей семьей. Кагами время от времени поддакивал маме, хотя особо не прислушивался к ее словам, мечтая поскорее оказаться на площадке и снова сыграть. Вместе с Куроко и всей командой Сейрин. Он возвращался как раз к началу Зимнего кубка, а значит впереди его ждало много интересных игр, потому что Сейрин будут выигрывать снова и снова. И они с Куроко победят каждого из Поколения Чудес. Интересно, освоил ли его напарник новый прием? И кто относил его в комнату, когда он падал от усталости, пока Кагами был здесь, в Америке?   
\- Тайга? – голос отца вывел парня из задумчивости.  
\- А? Что? – оглядевшись, он понял, что даже не заметил, как они приехали в аэропорт и добрались до стоек регистрации. – А где мама?  
\- Вспомнила, что не купила сувениры для твоих друзей, побежала искать их, - пожал плечами мужчина, пристально разглядывая сына. – Ты рад что возвращаешься? Прошлый раз ты уезжал не очень охотно, хотя сам принял решение учиться в Японии.  
\- Завтра начинается турнир, и я смогу сыграть с Поколением чудес.  
\- Ясно, - усмехнулся Кагами-старший, - Тайга, твой друг – альфа?  
\- Нет, Куроко – омега, а что?  
\- Омега? – мужчина в удивлении поднял брови.  
\- Какое это вообще имеет значение? В Японии нет запрета на участие омег в играх, почему я должен снова и снова это повторять! Куроко – очень хороший игрок, лучше многих альф или бет!  
\- Я совсем не это имел в виду, - по губам мужчины скользнула легкая улыбка, но все же выражение его лица было довольно встревоженным, - Тайга, я не спорю, что твой друг – очень хороший игрок, раз ты им так восхищаешься. Но я хочу напомнить тебе, что ты альфа. А альф влечет к омегам, особенно течным. Ты уверен, что ты сможешь спокойно реагировать на течного омегу, пусть даже он твой друг?  
\- Куроко не ходит в школу во время течки, как и большинство омег в Японии. И он вообще не похож на омегу, многие даже не догадываются о том, кто он.  
\- Хорошо, Тайга, я рад, что у твоего друга есть здравый смысл. И я надеюсь на твой. Я вижу, что ты дорожишь этой дружбой, так что постарайся сохранить ее.  
К счастью для Кагами, в этот момент вернулась мама с целым ворохом пакетиков, и тут же принялась укладывать их в сумку сына, рассказывая, что и кому передать. Красноволосый незаметно для себя облегченно выдохнул: ему вовсе не хотелось продолжать разговор с отцом.


	5. Зимний Кубок

Рико его убьет! Нет, сначала будет пытать, медленно и мучительно, а потом все же убьет. А Куроко будет за этим спокойно наблюдать, и даже не попытается ему помочь, маленький предатель! Но это совсем не вина Кагами! Он забыл о разнице во времени и проспал торжественную церемонию открытия зимнего турнира, за которым последует игра с Тоуо. Как мог он забыть!? Этот синеволосый мудак будет насмехаться над ним вечно, если Кагами опоздает, или вообще пропустит этот матч. А Куроко даже может его возненавидеть.  
\- Кагами, ты опоздал! – раздался разъяренный голос тренера, и парень неожиданно выдохнул от облегчения.  
Он все же успел, игра не началась, и смерть ему пока не грозит.  
\- Я… прощу прощения.  
\- Мало того, что ты укатил в Америку вместо нашего тренировочного лагеря, так еще едва не пропустил первую же игру, - возмущалась девушка, яростно сверкая глазами, - я очень надеюсь, что ты хоть чему-то научился за эту неделю, потому что иначе…  
Договаривать ей не пришлось, Кагами и так ощущал, как по всему телу волоски становятся дыбом от ужаса. Уж тренер точно придумает самое страшное наказание из всех возможных.  
\- Кагами-кун, это хорошо, что ты все же успел, - заговорил подошедший как всегда незаметно Куроко.  
\- Кончено! Я бы не пропустил игру против этого надменного засранца!  
\- Да, иначе мои слова о нашей победе были бы пустым бахвальством, и мне было бы стыдно перед Аомине-куном. Идем, Кагами-кун.  
Едва выйдя на площадку, красноволосый замер от восторга и волнения, впитывая напряженную атмосферу. Тоуо уже были здесь и лениво разминались, и даже их ас соизволил прийти вовремя. Заметив команду Сейрин, он сразу направился к ним, точнее к Куроко (и как он только умудрялся его разглядеть?) Кагами, не спускавший взгляда с голубой макушки, тут же поспешил к другу, мало ли что этот идиот сейчас наговорит его напарнику.  
\- Привет, Аомине-кун, - вежливо поздоровался мальчишка.  
\- Привет, Тецу. Ты выглядишь уверенным, - как всегда в голосе аса Поколения Чудес сквозило насмешливое превосходство.  
\- Я собираюсь приложить все силы и победить тебя, Аомине-кун.  
\- Знаешь, я даже рад, что мы с тобой играем в начале турнира, - синие глаза опасно сощурились, - пока ты еще способен играть в полную силу, Тецу. Так намного лучше, ничто не будет отвлекать от игры.  
\- Эй, Куроко вообще-то всегда играет в полную силу, - возмутился Кагами, - хотя быстро сдувается.  
\- Рад, что ты хоть это заметил, Бакагами, - усмехнулся Аомине, после чего снова обратился к Куроко, - давай, Тецу, покажи все, на что способен.  
\- Обязательно. Хотя знаешь, Аомине-кун, ты говоришь так, как будто уверен в том, что Сейрин далеко продвинулись бы на турнире и все равно встретились бы с вами.  
\- Ч.. чего? Что за чушь, Тецу?  
Кагами расплылся в неожиданной улыбке, потому что на лицо надменного ублюдка стоило посмотреть. Почти всегда презрительно сощуренные глаза распахнулись от удивления, придавая лицу комичное выражение. Впрочем, совладал он с собой быстро, даже слишком быстро.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Тецу. Я хочу, как можно быстрее вывести тебя из турнира. В том числе, и чтобы избавить всех от лишних хлопот.  
\- Пока больше всех хлопот доставляешь ты сам, - снова вмешался Кагами, которому последние слова Аомине почему-то показались обидными, хотя он и не смог бы объяснить причину.  
\- Как ни противно говорить, но к сожалению, в этом ты меня превосходишь. Вообще не представляю, как Тецу умудряется играть с таким тупицей, - с этими словами парень развернулся и собрался уходить, но остановился, услышав слова бывшего напарника.  
\- К счастью, тупость Кагами-куна не распространяется на его игру. И не помешает нам сегодня победить, - за невозмутимым словами голубоволосго последовал смех их противника, направившегося к своей команде.  
\- Куроко, засранец, что ты сейчас сказал?  
\- Успокойся, Кагами-кун. Не стоит выходить из себя перед игрой, это будет на руку Аомине-куну и Тоуо.  
\- И чья в этом вина?????  
***  
Матч против Тоуо оказался по-настоящему изматывающим. Один этот засранец стоил почти всех противников, с которыми Кагами довелось играть в Америке на деньги. Впрочем, парень, как и всегда радовался сильному противнику, а также ощущал, что не зря потратил время, тренируясь под руководством Алекс, и теперь был способен противостоять бывшему асу Поколения Чудес.   
За всю игру лишь один единственный момент по-настоящему смутил его – когда Аомине остановил призрачный обход Куроко. И Кагами даже не был уверен, кто из них двоих – он или голубоволосый мальчишка – был в большем шоке. Хотя, пожалуй, то что испытывал сам парень больше походило на злость – этот мудак настолько хорошо знал Куроко, его привычки, движения и запах, что умудрился остановить его закрыв глаза, основываясь лишь на инстинктах. Всего на мгновение он задумался – а получилось бы это у него?  
Впрочем, Сейрин все равно победили, и Кагами несмотря на усталость готов был прыгать от радости. А при воспоминании потерянного выражения лица самодовольного ублюдка и Тоуо, когда прозвучал финальный свисток, знаменующий победу Сейрин, по лицу парня расползалась невероятно широкая, даже злорадная усмешка. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, Аомине все всяких сомнений – сильнейший противник из всех, что ему встречались. И говоря начистоту… Кагами вовсе не чувствовал, что победил его по-настоящему, но сегодняшняя игра все же за ним. И Куроко. И пусть только этот ублюдок посмеет хоть слово сказать о том, что Кагами плохой свет для своего напарника.  
Оказавшись в раздевалке, игроки Сейрин буквально свалились от усталости, а у Рико не хватило духу сразу разбудить их, так что празднование победы началось уже вечером, когда вся команда решила принять любезное приглашение Кагами и завалилась к нему в гости. В конце концов, следующий матч у них планировался только послезавтра, а значит на один вечер можно отвлечься.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя такая большая квартира, - неожиданно раздался рядом голос Куроко.  
\- Твою ж… Куроко, засранец, когда ты перестанешь ко мне подкрадываться? – как и всегда голубоволосый мальчишка сумел застать его врасплох, хотя ему уже стоило бы привыкнуть к неожиданным появлениям друга.  
Кагами стоял на балконе и краем уха прислушивался к гомону товарищей, когда к нему присоединился мальчишка, незаметно, как и всегда.  
\- Я не подкрадывался, - невозмутимо заметил друг.  
\- Врешь! Ты делаешь это специально, я уверен. А квартира… родители должны были переехать в Японию тоже, но в последний момент не сложилось, так что…  
\- И тебе не скучно жить одному? – поинтересовался мальчишка, - хотя, многие старшеклассники тебе позавидовали бы, ведь ты можешь приглашать любых гостей, в том числе и омег. Наверное, ты поэтому и не говорил нам, что живешь один, чтобы мы в гости не напрашивались.  
\- Чего?.. Куроко, что за чушь ты несешь? - Кагами от неожиданности даже не сразу сообразил, что сказать, - я еще понимаю эти, но от тебя я такого не ожидал!  
\- Почему это? – в чистых голубых глазах светился неподдельный интерес.  
Красноволосый от удивления открыл рот и забыл его закрыть, опомнившись лишь, когда почувствовал, как лицо заливает краской смущения. Что он мог ответить на этот вопрос? Что считал мальчишку слишком чистым и наивным, чтобы говорить на такие темы? Что знал о том, что Куроко никогда не был с альфой, потому что он пах как… де… девственник? И как он мог такое сказать???  
\- Кагами-кун? Что-то не так? – голубоволосый не сводил с него своих пронзительных глаз, чуть наклонив голову.  
\- Нет, я… просто не ожидал от тебя такого. И все. Ты… не похож на тех парней, кто постоянно болтает о… о таком.  
\- О сексе? – уточнил Куроко.  
\- Д-да! – рявкнул Кагами, чувствуя, как румянец на щеках стал ярче, и вспомнив свой сон с участием лучшего друга. Почему-то это еще сильнее разозлило парня, и он неожиданно добавил, - я никого сюда не привожу! И вообще, мне… не интересны местные омеги. У меня нет на это времени!  
\- Кагами!  
\- Что?  
\- Эм… не злись, я всего лишь хотел спросить, где у тебя туалет, - смущенно пробормотал испуганный Коганей.  
\- Кагами-кун, не стоит кричать на семпаев, - укоризненно протянул Куроко, в глазах которого плясали смешинки.  
\- Я и не кричал! – возмутился парень, но все же пробормотал, - я не хотел тебя пугать. Туалет прямо по коридору и направо.  
\- По тебе и не скажешь, что ты такой стеснительный, Кагами-кун, - на этот раз в голосе мальчишки отчетливо слышалась насмешка.  
\- Эй, что ты городишь, мелкий зас…  
В этот момент из глубины квартиры раздался отчаянный вопль, заставивший всех присутствующих вскочить со своих мест.  
\- Что?  
\- Что такое?  
\- Это Коганей?  
\- Вот, блин! Алекс! – недовольно простонал Кагами, хлопнув себя ладонью по лицу.  
Как он мог забыть о своем тренере, которая пожелала прилететь в Японию, чтобы посмотреть на игру своих «любимых учеников»! Что она натворила на этот раз?! Из коридора появился полыхающий от смущения Коганей, а за ним полуголая блондина, на ходу натягивающая футболку. Ну вот, а он только распинался перед Куроко…  
***  
\- Тайга, завтра у вас начинается третий этап турнира, так? – поинтересовалась Алекс, забравшись с ногами на диван и искоса поглядывая на растянувшегося на полу обессиленного парня.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я приду посмотреть на вашу игру. У тебя хорошая команда, возможно вам и удастся победить это ваше Поколение Чудес.  
\- Конечно, мы это сделаем, - фыркнул красноволосый.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, узнаю моего Тайгу. Хотя раньше ты не был таким самоуверенным, - девушка рассмеялась, а затем неожиданно серьезно взглянула на собеседника, - Тайга, когда у твоего друга должна быть течка?  
\- Что? – Кагами от удивления даже приподнялся, хотя не думал, что у него хватит сил хоть на что-то, после тренировки, что устроила ему американка.  
\- Я спросила, когда должна быть течка у твоего напарника.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами парень, озадаченно глядя на нее, - а в чем дело?  
\- Дело в том, что мой ученик все же дурак, - печально вдохнула Алекс, закатывая глаза, - хорошо, давай попробуем иначе. Когда у него была течка в прошлый раз?  
\- Э… не знаю, я же говорил, что он сидит дома в это время.  
\- Это я уже слышала. Но из рассказов ваших товарищей по команде, я поняла, что все остальное время вы проводите вместе. Значит, ты все же способен вспомнить, когда у твоего омеги была течка в прошлый раз.  
\- Летом, после того, как закончился турнир. Он не ходил на тренировки и в школу, - нахмурившись ответил красноволосый, - но я все равно не понимаю, какое это имеет значение.  
\- Летом… значит примерно полгода назад, - задумчиво проговорила Алекс, - и даже тебе известно, что у омег течка обычно происходит раз в полгода. И у твоего друга она может начаться в любой момент.  
\- Но… а как же турнир? – озадаченно спросил Кагами, - мы же еще не победили.  
\- И это все, что тебя беспокоит? На твоем месте, дурачок Тайга, я бы волновалась о другом, - покачала головой девушка, снова закатывая глаза и тяжело вздыхая. – Ты уверен, что сможешь держать себя в руках рядом с Куроко, когда у него начнется течка? Я вот в этом очень сомневаюсь.  
Кагами хотел было возмутиться, но неожиданно замолчал и нахмурился, обдумывая слова Алекс.  
\- Вижу, до тебя, наконец-то дошло. Впрочем, твой Куроко выглядит умным мальчиком, а значит догадался обо все раньше и если что сумеет принять меры. Но все же Тайга… советую тебе держать себя в руках и помнить о возможных последствиях секса без должной подготовки и средств предохранения. Если хочешь, можем поговорить об этом. Я с удовольствием обучу моего милого ученика и основам секса. В теории, конечно.  
\- Что за чушь ты опять несешь? – возмутился парень, краснея, - да кто станет учиться у тебя этому???  
\- Что? Вообще-то многие мечтали бы оказаться на твоем месте! Неблагодарный идиот! Хотя понятно, что ты не замечаешь никого, кроме этого твоего омеги. Ну должна признаться, что он милый, в следующий раз он не сможет застать меня врасплох и я, пожалуй, поцелую такую хорошенькую мордашку, пока кое-кто до него не добрался.  
\- Только посмей! – завопил Кагами, вскакивая на ноги и угрожающе нависая над хохочущей блондинкой, - не трогай Куроко! И вообще никого из моей команды! И тренера тоже!  
Посверлив какое-то время веселящуюся Алекс гневным взглядом, красноволосый направился к комнату, пробурчав:  
\- Я спать, а то завтра игра.  
\- Ага-ага, иди малыш, - фыркнула американка.  
***  
Как всегда, перед игрой Кагами не выспался и сейчас недовольно сверлил взглядом проходящих мимо игроков. Скоро начнется игра, а засранец Куроко так и не явился. И куда он мог деться? Раньше мальчишка никогда не опаздывал. Что случилось? Не могла у него начаться течка? Нет, у них впереди еще игры, и Куроко ни за что не пропустит Зимний кубок и возможность сыграть против своих бывших товарищей.  
\- Эй, а где Куроко? – поинтересовалась Рико, оглядываясь.  
\- Я здесь, - раздался знакомый голос.   
\- Ты опоздал!  
\- Нет, я все время был здесь.  
\- Врешь, - возмутился Кагами, - ты бежал сюда, поэтому так запыхался.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, Куроко уже не может также эффективно скрываться от Кагами, - веселясь заметил Коганей.  
\- Хватит хихикать. Вперед, нам пора в раздевалку.  
Игроки Сейрин дружно кивнули тренеру и цепочкой потянулись к зданию стадиона, где у них будет проходить игра. Кагами однако замедлил шаг и потянул Куроко за форму, останавливая друга.  
\- Что такое, Кагами-кун? – поинтересовался голубоволосый.  
\- Я хотел кое-что спросить, - неловко выдавил парень в ответ.  
Внимательно посмотрев на напарника, Куроко кивнул и направился к одному из боковых входов на стадион, открываемых только во время финальных соревнований. Кагами пошел следом, за ним, обдумывая, что сказать. Он позвал Куроко повинуясь неожиданному порыву, но теперь совсем не знал, как начать разговор, и вообще… можно ли говорить о таком.  
Резкий порыв ветра растрепал волосы и едва не стянул шарф, в который кутался голубоволосый мальчишка, а Кагами недовольно нахмурился.  
\- Почему от тебя пахнет Аомине? – спросил он, догоняя друга.  
\- Что? – Куроко удивленно посмотрел на него, - потому что Аомине-кун учит меня бросать мяч в кольцо.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем, Кагами-кун, что если я не научусь этому, то все мои приемы окажутся бесполезными, и я не смогу победить Поколение чудес.  
\- А почему именно Аомине? Почему он учит тебя? Ты мог бы попросить Хьюгу или… меня.  
\- Кагами-кун был занят своими тренировками, - пожал плечами голубоволосый, - к тому же Аомине-кун лучший забивающий из всех, кого я знаю. А еще он мне должен.  
Если бы не последняя фраза Куроко, произнесенная с некоторым злорадством, Кагами вспылил бы и накричал на друга. Он был зол, потому что его друг обратился за помощью к его сопернику. И ничего ему не сказал. Но еще больше бесило его то, что от Куроко теперь пахло этим синеволосым мудаком. Нет, не то чтобы этот Аомине его пометил, ни в коем случае, просто… чувствительный нос Кагами подсказывал ему даже то, с кем рядом недавно находился тот или иной человек. И ему совершенно не нравилось, что Куроко продолжал общаться со своим бывшим светом даже после их победы.  
\- Кагами-кун, это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – поинтересовался парнишка, останавливаясь у пустого крыльца перед закрытой дверью.  
\- А? Нет, я… - парень замялся, - ты же омега, так? А значит, у тебя должна быть течка. Эм, и когда она у тебя в следующий раз?  
Голубые глаза на мгновение распахнулись от удивления, но Куроко быстро взял себя в руки и ответил в своей привычной невозмутимой манере.  
\- В ближайшие дни, Кагами-кун. Но поскольку сейчас турнир и мне необходимо играть, я пью специальные таблетки, которые задержат течку на несколько дней. Так что я смогу играть.  
\- Так вот что имел в виду этот придурок Аомине! Но… откуда ему известно, что ты… когда у тебя… течка?  
\- Кагами-кун, я совершенно не понимаю, почему ты так зациклен на Аомине-куне, - вздохнул парнишка, - и конечно ему известно об этом, как и всем в Поколении чудес. Мы играли в одной команде в течение двух лет, а Аомине-кун был моим напарником по игре.   
\- И ты правда сможешь играть? – неуверенно переспросил Кагами, отводя взгляд.  
\- Да, смогу. На самом деле, у меня всегда течка выпадала на даты финальных соревнований, но таблетки помогают, и я могу продержаться лишнюю неделю, - со вздохом признался Куроко, - однако, Кагами-кун, я сейчас отвечаю на твои слишком личные вопросы, только потому, что ты мой напарник, и мы должны доверять друг другу.  
Но красноволосый парень не очень вслушивался в слова друга. Неожиданно оказавшись в стороне от толпы, наедине с мальчишкой, он по-настоящему ощутил его запах, который не перебивали сотни других, принадлежащих разным людям и вещам. Кагами не сразу распознал его, но чем дольше они с Куроко говорили, тем сильнее он его чувствовал. Сладкий, вкусный, но неуловимый и необъяснимый, как сам призрачный игрок. При этом такой, что его совершенно нельзя было игнорировать. И чем больше он его вдыхал, тем сильнее этот аромат действовал на альфу. Последние слова своего напарника красноволосый едва ли услышал, полностью поглощенный одной не очень приятной мыслью, что зудела в голове, как противная муха жужжит над ухом: почему такой вкусный аромат смешан с запахом другого альфы? Это неправильно. Это раздражает. Бесит.   
Не осознавая своих действий, Кагами неожиданно шагнул вперед и обнял замершего от удивления мальчишку, прижимая к себе так, что едва не затрещали кости. Склонив голову вниз, он уткнулся в растрёпанные ветром, мягкие пряди, потираясь щекой и носом, вдыхая запах, от которого кружилась голова.  
И правда, он был сильнее чем обычно, ярче и более насыщенный, но все равно привычный и знакомый. Хотя к нему, кроме запаха наглого соперника примешивался и тонкий намек на что-то искусственное, химическое, что мешало до конца учуять собственно аромат омеги. Это тоже бесило, и Кагами неожиданно зарычал, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в голубые волосы, и еще плотнее прижимая к себе друга. Но этого мало. Это не сможет перебить чужой запах, а он должен это сделать!  
Одна большая ладонь неожиданно поползла вверх и зарылась в голубые прядки, резко оттягивая голову мальчишки назад.  
\- Кагами-кун?  
Едва ли он слышал слова Куроко, потому что как только светловолосая голова запрокинулась, парень впился в чужие, приоткрытые от удивления губы. Он совсем не умел целоваться, да и никогда особо не интересовался этим, а потому сейчас действовал, полагаясь на инстинкты, как делал почти всегда. Обхватив чужие губы, парень тут же принялся быстро облизывать их, после чего скользнул языком в чужой рот, краем сознания отмечая удивленный вздох-стон.   
Да, вот так было правильно. Так он сможет избавиться от ненавистного чужого запаха. И скроет аромат омеги своим. Рука сильнее вцепилась в мягкие волосы, запрокидывая голову мальчишки назад, чтобы удобнее было вылизывать этот маленький, но такой сладкий рот. В то время как вторая рука парня давила на поясницу, заставляя Куроко выгибаться, вжимая его в более сильное тело напарника.  
Под крепко зажмуренными глазами Кагами мелькали почти привычные образы из его снов, заставляя его еще теснее прижимать к себе хрупкое тело, еще яростнее впиваться в чужие губы, обводя языком кромку зубов, небо, чтобы затем снова наброситься на чужой язык, беспомощно пытающийся вытолкнуть его. В нос забивался сладкий аромат, с каждой секундой становившийся все сильнее и ярче, затуманивая мозги, не оставляя в голове ни одной связной мысли. Но… этого было недостаточно.  
Недовольно заворчав, парень неожиданно подхватил друга под задницу и приподнял повыше, потираясь вставшим членом о чужой пах. Сладкий аромат стал ярче, насыщеннее, и красноволосый довольно заурчал на мгновение оторвавшись от чужого рта, чтобы вздохнуть.  
\- Отпусти! Немедленно, Кагами-кун!   
Голос Куроко прозвучал неожиданно громко и совсем непривычно для него, но Кагами едва ли услышал его, совершенно не реагируя ни на чужие руки, пытавшиеся его оттолкнуть, ни на тщетные попытки вырваться из железной хватки. Он ни в коем случае не собирался отпускать голубоволосого омегу, который пах настолько одуряюще приятно. Если он отпустит его сейчас, другие альфы точно не пройдут мимо, и тогда…  
Парень снова недовольно зарычал и впился поцелуем в распухшие губы, однако почти сразу резко отпрянул, облизывая прокушенную губу. Пожалуй, его едва ли остановил бы какой-то укус, но Куроко, воспользовавшись его замешательством, лбом заехал напарнику по носу, и почувствовав, как немного ослабла хватка, выскользнул из объятий.  
Кагами, ничего не понимая, попытался вновь обнять парнишку, но согнулся от неожиданной боли, когда сильная ладонь, посылающая убийственные пасы, влетела в его живот (далеко не в полную силу, как позже поймет парень). Боль пусть и не сразу, но отрезвила красноволосого, и разогнала лихорадочный туман в голове. Хватая воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, он поднял глаза и встретился с недовольными взглядом Куроко.  
Парнишка отошел чуть в сторону, но все еще оставался рядом, сверкая голубыми глазищами. Волосы его растрепались и торчали во все стороны, а тонкие губы… соблазнительно распухли и покраснели. Кагами никогда не обращал внимания на такие вещи раньше, но сейчас глядя на возмущенного Куроко с ярко-алыми губами, он впервые подумал, что тот на самом деле очень привлекателен. И ему очень идет такое недовольное, но растрепанное выражение лица.  
\- Что это было, Кагами-кун? – прозвучал почти ледяной голос, однако в нем все же были слышны задыхающиеся нотки.  
Красноволосый нахмурился, пытаясь прийти в себя и начать соображать, но ему это плохо удавалось.  
\- Я… эм… извини, я не знаю… - промямлил он, потирая затылок и отводя взгляд от соблазнительно растрепанного друга.  
Интересно, понимал ли сам Куроко, как он выглядит? С порозовевшими щеками и распухшими губами. Парнишка пытался пригладить торчащие в стороны волосы, и Кагами заметил, что руки его мелко дрожали, хоть он и пытался это скрыть.  
\- Это совершенно не смешно, Кагами-кун. Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, но… это было подло, - с этими словами он направился в сторону главного входа на стадион, но красноволосый удержал его, схватив за руку.  
\- Подожди, ты неправильно все понял. Я не хотел… это не специально. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто от тебя пахло этим придурком, и я… мне это не нравится, - опустив взгляд, признался Кагами, - я не хотел тебя обидеть. И не думал набрасываться, просто…  
\- Сработали инстинкты альфы, - сухо заметил мальчишка, но руку из чужой хватки так и не вырвал. – Кагами-кун, я бы очень попросил тебя держать себя в руках. Впереди нас ожидают серьезные игры с сильными противниками, и без нас Сейрин победить не смогут, даже ты должен это понимать. Раз тебе сложно, то я постараюсь держаться от тебя подальше, чтобы нам пришлось быть рядом только во время игр…  
\- Нет! – возмутился парень, неосознанно сжимая чужую руку крепче, - я… это не то! Я буду… себя контролировать. Я… у меня никогда не было привычки бросаться на кого-то. Я вообще не совсем понимаю, что сей… сейчас произошло.  
\- Потому что ты идиот, - буркнул Куроко, не обращая внимания на обиженное восклицание друга, - и все же, нам лучше не находиться рядом слишком долго. Мне знаешь ли тоже нелегко, но я не могу все бросить, когда мы почти у цели. Идем, тренер итак будет ругаться из-за опоздания.  
\- Ах, точно! Рико нас убьет! – схватился за голову Кагами, отпуская наконец напарника и спеша следом за ним.  
\- Тебя, а не нас, потому что я сообщу тренеру, что это ты виноват, - с легкой насмешкой сообщил мальчишка.  
Он почти полностью пришел в себя, вновь превратившись в невозмутимого, почти незаметного призрака, и лишь покрасневшие губы напоминали о том, что только что произошло.  
\- Куроко – ты предатель! Рико меня убьет! И с кем ты тогда победишь Поколения чудес? Ты не сможешь играть без меня!  
\- Тут ты прав, Кагами-кун. Придется потерпеть до конца турнира, - со вздохом согласился голубоволосый, подходя ко входу на стадион.  
***  
Несмотря на общепринятое мнение, Кагами идиотом не был, хоть также не был склонен копаться в себе и своих чувствах. Тем не менее, корчась от боли от очередного адского захвата тренера, после того, как едва не набросился на проходящего мимо альфу из чужой команды за оскорбительно замечание в сторону Куроко, парень осознал, что голубоволосый мальчишка ему нравится. И не просто как напарник по игре или лучший друг, которого до этого у него никогда не было, а как парень… омега. К этой мысли он отнесся довольно спокойно и не видел в этом ничего удивительного, и, пожалуй, если бы не турнир, тут же признался бы во всем напарнику. Но Сейрин теперь играли каждый день, и каждый матч мог стать последним, так что парень решил отложить этот разговор до того момента, когда они победят всех из Поколения Чудес (а теперь Кагами этого хотелось еще больше).  
Впрочем, осознав свои чувства по отношению к голубоволосому мальчишке, Кагами хоть и решил молчать пока об этом, но все же не смог вести себя как прежде. Теперь он держался еще ближе к омеге, еще больше времени проводил с ним, а также невольно следил за каждым его шагом, свирепо зыркая на каждого, кто подходил к мальчишке слишком близко. Самого Куроко это казалось не волновало, и он лишь время от времени саркастично замечал, что в туалет может сходить и сам, или что ему совсем не нужна помощь в переодевании. Команда на изменившееся поведение Кагами тоже не обратила внимания, ну или по крайней мере парню так казалось. На самом же деле игроки Сейрин об интересе их аса к призрачному распасовщику догадались значительно раньше него самого и лишь ожидали, когда на него снизойдет озарение. Более того, второгодки даже сделали ставки на то, когда это наконец произойдет, и проницательный Изуки и тренер просто светились от радости заметив перемену в красноволосом, что означало их безоговорочную победу. И оба тут же предложили новый спор о том, когда же их лучшие игроки начнут встречаться и сообщат об этом товарищам.  
К счастью для Кагами, он ничего не знал об этом, а Куроко если и догадывался, то виду не подавал, оставаясь привычно невозмутимым. Все остальные команды видели в Сейрин сильных соперников, не вникая в отношения между игроками, а раздраженные взгляды высокого аса команды, когда он замечал чье-либо внимание к своему напарнику, они объясняли вполне логичной попыткой оградить одного из лучших игроков – в конце концов, после победы над Йонсен с гигантом Мурасакибарой, а затем и Кайджо в полуфинале, никто не сомневался в умениях и силе призрачного шестого игрока Поколения чудес.  
Однако на все эти размышления у игроков оставалось совсем немного времени, потому что с начало третьего этапа Зимнего кубка время пролетало практически мгновенно, события следовали одно за другим, и даже просто передохнуть порой не было времени, а потому о чем-либо, кроме баскетбола вся команда Сейрин размышляла очень редко и очень недолго, чаще всего валясь от усталости после очередного изматывающего матча.


	6. Победа. Лучшие в Японии

Стоя в фартуке на собственной кухне, Кагами внимательно следил за каждым действием Рико, способной убить или по крайней мере вывести из строя всего одной ложкой собственноручно приготовленного блюда. Вся остальная команда Сейрин весело галдела в гостиной в ожидании праздничного ужина в честь победы в полуфинале. Ну а после ужина их ожидал рассказ Куроко, который наконец-то решился поделиться со своими новыми товарищами историей своей игры в Тейко.  
\- Кагами, ты там скоро? – позвал Коганей.  
\- Я вам не кухарка! - гаркнул парень, недовольно зыркнув в сторону расположившихся вокруг низкого стола товарищей.  
\- Есть охота. Давай быстрее.  
\- Сейчас вообще выгоню всех нахер! – снова возмутился хозяин квартиры.  
\- А как же история Куроко? Мы же должны узнать страшную тайну бывшего капитана Тейко. В конце концов мы с ними завтра играем.  
\- Мог бы на стадионе рассказать. Да и какая разница, что он за игрок. Мы просто надерем задницу Ракузан, как и всем остальным. В конце концов, мы же дошли до финала, - фыркнул парень.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты как всегда самоуверен, даже несмотря на то, что ничего не знаешь об Акаши-куне, - вздохнул Куроко и тут же неожиданно добавил, - и можно побыстрее? Я тоже есть хочу.  
Кагами открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал, лишь раздраженно глянул на голубоволосого мальчишку, ответившему ему одним из самых невозмутимых своих взглядов. Недовольно пробурчав что-то, он выключил плиту и стал раскладывать по тарелкам жаркое и овощи, прикрикивая на Рико, пытавшуюся по обыкновению подсыпать туда всякие витамины и спортивные добавки.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, - потребовал Кагами, когда команда более или менее наелась, лениво доедая остатки.  
Рассказ Куроко был довольно долгим, но не особенно интересовал парня. Терзания игроков Тейко, оказавшихся слишком сильными и талантливыми для своих сверстников были ему непонятны и особого сочувствия не вызывали. Кагами лишь в очередной раз убедился, что все в Поколении Чудес были неадекватными засранцами со странными закидонами, и по-хорошему просто нуждались в трепке. Куроко тоже был частью Поколения Чудес и тоже был засранцем, но его закидоны красноволосый готов был принять и терпеть (терпел же он этого его жуткого пса!), кроме того ему действительно нравилось играть в баскетбол с мальчишкой. Особенно против его бывших товарищей, которые, как выяснилось, весьма дерьмово обошлись со своим самым слабым по сути игроком. Осталось лишь обыграть бывшего капитана Тейко, и тогда каждый из из этих гениальных засранцев убедится на собственной шкуре, что не так уж они и талантливы, как привыкли воображать.  
\- Куроко, этот ваш бывший капитан, - задумчиво спросила Рико, - он ведь держал в узде всех этих ненормальных гениев?  
\- Акаши-кун тоже гений, и притом один из сильнейших в команде, - спокойно сообщил парнишка, - так что да, все игроки Тейко признавали его капитаном и подчинялись ему, но… все же это не было похоже на обычные отношения капитана и команды.  
\- Его способность это – Глаз Императора, да?  
\- Да, Акаши-кун может предугадывать действия противников. Но… это не единственная способность Акаши-куна.  
\- Как так? Разве такое возможно? Достаточно и того, что он в буквальном смысле может поставить чужого игрока на колени.  
\- Акаши-кун на самом деле очень любит баскетбол и не всегда был таким, как сейчас. Как и все в команде, - пожал плечами Куроко, - он вынужден был измениться, стать сильнее, чтобы удержать в узде слишком талантливых товарищей, и именно Глаз Императора оказался самой подходящей для этого способностью, но… На самом деле он идеальный разыгрывающий, лучший из всех, что я видел. При необходимости он настолько хорошо читает и планирует игру, что может отдавать пасы ни секунды не раздумывая, подстраивая всю команду под себя, раскрывая все способности игроков. Именно Акаши-кун помог мне с выбором и развитием моего стиля игры.  
\- То есть он прекрасно знает все твои возможности, - хмуро добавила Рико, внимательно слушая рассказ.  
\- Да, и знает, что я не люблю проигрывать также, как и любой в Поколении Чудес, - согласился голубоволосый.  
\- Весьма любопытно, что он бета и командовал альфами в Тейко. Хотя, у вас же было всего две альфы в основном составе, да? Этот гениальный ас из Тоуо и парень в очках с великолепными бросками.  
\- Это не совсем так, - в голосе Куроко неожиданно послышалась неуверенность, - Акаши-кун тоже альфа, только сейчас… из-за его второй личности, все видят и чуют в нем бету. Не знаю, как такое произошло, но видимо Акаши-кун хотел доказать Поколению Чудес, что может быть капитаном и не будучи альфой. Но… я в этом не уверен. В любом случае, он альфа, в этом я не сомневаюсь.  
\- Это еще почему? – неожиданно возмутился Кагами.  
\- Кагами-кун, будучи омегой, я всегда могу отличить альфу от беты, - с тяжелым вздохом пояснил мальчишка, - кроме того, я был знаком с Акаши-куном еще до его раздвоения личности.  
\- Да уж, в этом Поколении Чудес адекватных игроков явно не было, - заметил Хьюга, после чего быстро добавил, - ну кроме тебя Куроко.  
\- Да нет, капитан. Я мало чем отличаюсь от них. Вы должны это понимать, выслушав мой рассказ.  
\- Придурка ты кусок, Куроко, - фыркнул Кагами, - вообще не понимаю, нафига было поднимать такой шум вокруг этого твоего рассказа.  
\- Да, я уже переживал, что нас ждет что-то по-настоящему страшное, - согласился Коганей, - хотя это очень плохо, что у него целых две способности. Но и ты теперь многое умеешь, Куроко!  
\- Спасибо. Я рад, что поступил в Сейрин и теперь играю с вами, - неожиданно улыбнулся голубоволосый, после чего медленно поднялся на ноги, - мне уже пора идти. Спасибо за ужин, Кагами-кун.  
\- Куроко, ты в порядке? Осталась всего одна игра, но… самая серьезная, - обеспокоенно произнесла Рико, глядя на омегу, - ты справишься?  
\- Конечно! Я же всегда участвовал в соревнованиях в средней школе. Я смогу завтра играть.  
\- Но все же не стоит тебе одному идти домой, - заметил Киеши, - Кагами, ты ведь проведешь своего напарника?  
\- Ага, я все равно собирался это сделать, - кивнул парень, не спуская глаз с друга.  
\- Кагами-кун, в этом совершенно нет необходимости. Это глупо, ведь ты уже дома.  
\- Ой заткнись, идиот. Свалишься где-то по дороге, а нам играть завтра, - отмахнулся красноволосый, - и вообще всем пора домой, а то устроили тут посиделки!  
Игроки Сейрин со смехом и шутками стали собираться домой, обсуждая предстоящую игру. Кагами постоянно разрывался между ролью хозяина, провожавшего гостей, и попытками не упустить из виду голубую макушку, но все равно пропустил момент, когда его друг испарился. Почти вытолкав товарищей по команде из квартиры, он наспех закрыл дверь и выскочил из подъезда, оглядываясь в поисках знакомой фигуры. К счастью, Куроко либо не пытался сбежать, либо просто не успел, но парень все же заметил его и довольно быстро догнал, влепив подзатыльник за то, что не стал дожидаться его.  
Красноволосый не знал, где живет его друг, так что просто молча следовал за ним, наотрез отказавшись возвращаться, пока не проведет мальчишку до дома. Куроко в конце концов просто пожал плечами и направился домой, решив не обращать особого внимания на ворчание товарища.  
Кагами шел рядом с мальчишкой и почти не спускал с него глаз. Постепенно он разглядел, что голубоволосый, хоть и старался выглядеть привычно холодным и невозмутимым, но все же время от времени глубоко вздыхал, морщился и несколько раз порывался даже прикрыть нос руками. На висках у него виднелись капельки пота, а розовый язычок иногда быстро облизывал пересыхающие губы. Первый раз, когда Кагами заметил это быстрое движение, он едва не споткнулся, и потом какое-то время не смотрел на своего спутника, чувствуя наливающуюся тяжесть в паху. Стояк сейчас был бы совершенно лишним, хватало и того, что от Куроко пахло сильнее обычного. И приятнее. И вкуснее. И слаще. И…  
Парень резко мотнул головой, пытаясь отвлечься. Поездка была не такой уж и долгой, и сейчас они шли по почти пустынной улочке, лишь изредка встречая прохожих – в основном владельцев собак, выгуливающих своих питомцев перед сном. Каждый раз, когда им встречался четвероногий друг человека, Кагами хмурился и цеплялся за куртку голубоволосого, непроизвольно прикрываясь им. С другой стороны, все недавнее возбуждение было смыто привычным страхом, так что парень почти и не обращал внимания на несколько нервные движения своего спутника каждый раз, когда прикасался к нему.  
Внезапно Куроко остановился возле небольшого двухэтажного дома с маленьким садиком.  
\- Мы пришли, Кагами-кун. Спасибо, что проводил меня, хотя это было лишним.  
\- Ничего не лишним, - упрямо фыркнул Кагами, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, как возвращаться.  
\- Вниз по улице до перекрестка, а дальше направо до остановки. Автобус ходит раз в 20 минут, - пояснил мальчишка.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - буркнул парень, а затем в смущении почесал затылок, - эй, Куроко… а ты… эм… завтра тоже будешь пахнуть также? Просто… ты уверен, что сможешь играть?  
И правда, оказавшись вдали от толпы прохожих, на свежем зимнем воздухе, красноволосый мог в полной мере насладиться ароматом друга, и уже чувствовал легкое головокружение от невероятно приятного запаха омеги. Если и завтра во время игры будет также… Кагами впервые не был уверен, что его инстинкты альфы не подведут его. В отличие от других встреченных им течных омег, Куроко пах… просто невероятно возбуждающе. И это у него еще не началась течка.  
\- Нет, я… не смог вовремя принять таблетку сегодня, поэтому мой запах усилился. Завтра я буду в порядке Кагами-кун. И смогу играть. Извини, что это доставляет тебе неудобства, - с легким вздохом парнишка склонил голову.  
\- Нет! Я… мне это не доставляет неудобства, ты… офигенно пахнешь! - выпалил Кагами и внезапно резко замолчал, заливаясь яркой краской смущения, - то есть для омеги. Я имел в виду, сможешь ли ты играть, ведь… ну, омеги же обычно дома в это время, и… эм…  
\- Кагами-кун, я думаю, тебе тоже пора домой. Завтра у нас финал, и нужно хорошо отдохнуть, хотя… ты же все равно не можешь спать перед играми. Зато я могу, - с этими словами, в которых красноволосому послышалась легкая насмешка, Куроко отвернулся и открыл калитку. – Спокойной ночи, Кагами-кун. Увидимся завтра.  
\- Ага, спокойной ночи.  
***  
Финал Зимнего кубка, как и положено финалу, оказался самым сложным матчем всего турнира. Даже игры против синеволосого поганца Аомине дались команде Сейрин легче, чем матч с Ракузан. Если бы у Кагами было время задуматься об этом, то вероятно он даже понял бы причину, но времени у него не было: ни на секунду он не ослаблял бдительности и полностью отдавался игре, как никогда осознавая свою роль аса команды. Хоть в этот раз эта ставшая уже почти привычной роль давалась ему крайне тяжело.  
Команда Ракузан была очень сильной и стремилась к победе не меньше, чем Сейрин. Каждый игрок команды был выше среднего уровня, каждый знал себе цену и чувствовал себя абсолютно уверенно на площадке, да еще и в финале. Это было хорошо. Это было интересно. И Кагами нравилось играть против них, нравилась необходимость выкладываться на полную ради сильного противника. Не нравился ему лишь капитан Ракузан – Акаши Сейджуро.  
В этом не было ничего удивительного, в конце концов Акаши был не просто одним из Поколения Чудес, он был бывшим капитаном Тейко, а значит по сути самым ненормальным и неадекватным придурком из всех. Но хуже всего было то, что Кагами был совершенно бессилен против него. Они играли на разных позициях и почти не пересекались. Он не мог схлестнуться с ним в битве, как с Аомине или Кисе, или Мидоримой, или даже гигантом Мурасакибарой, не мог противостоять ему, а значит и доказать, что он сильнее. Нет. Увы, Акаши в этом матче признавал лишь одного противника – Куроко, и делал все, чтобы победить его. И не просто победить, а полностью раздавить.  
Голубоволосый мальчишка, как прекрасно было известно Кагами, и сам осознавал все свои слабости и невозможность бороться в одиночку против большинства игроков, но он никогда не бывал бесполезен на площадке, несмотря на средние физические показатели. Но Акаши… этот урод заставил его почувствовать себя таковым, а Кагами мог лишь молча смотреть на подавленного друга и скрипеть от злости зубами. Ну и конечно играть изо всех сил, стремясь хоть так поддержать Куроко.  
Проблема была лишь в том, что этого было совершенно недостаточно для победы над командой Ракузан. И даже самоуверенный Кагами это чувствовал. Без Куроко и его способностей Сейрин не победить, ведь на самом деле парнишка был единственным, кто мог противостоять Акаши один на один. Особенно, когда тот вошел в Зону и потащил за собой всю свою команду. И без того сильные игроки стали почти непобедимыми, грозя Сейрин полным разгромом в финале, если бы не неожиданная поддержка со стороны.  
Парня, который первым прокричал имя Куроко с трибун, Кагами никогда не видел раньше, но… один его вид вызвал у голубоволосого мальчишки такую бурю эмоций, какой его друг и напарник не видел никогда. К незнакомцу, оказавшемуся другом детства Куроко, присоединился и Аомине, грозящийся набить им морду за проигрыш Акаши, а затем и все остальные из Поколения Чудес.  
Красноволосый не совсем понимал, почему их слова так подействовали на Куроко, но и сам ощущал прилив сил, снова ринувшись в игру. Никогда раньше ему не доводилось играть так, как на последних минутах финала, ощущая всю команду за своей спиной, зная, что каждый из них подхватит любое его движение или поймет его замысел просто без слов. Кагами полностью полагался на свои инстинкты и рефлексы, не сомневаясь в том, что все остальные успеют за ним и поддержат его.  
На последних секундах он забросил решающий мяч, получив привычный пас от Куроко, и вырвав победу у Ракузан. Когда прозвучал финальный свисток, все что ему оставалось это вопить от радости во все горло, слыша рядом такие же радостные крики команды и рев болельщиков, приветствующих новых чемпионов.  
Ну а после все завертелось в бешеном ритме: официальное окончание матча, поздравления и приветствия, церемония награждения и вручение кубков, бурная встреча со знакомыми, пришедшими посмотреть финальный матч. Вырвавшись из радостных объятий, игроки Сейрин по традиции решили отправиться к Кагами, чтобы отпраздновать победу. И к счастью в этот раз парню не пришлось готовить, так как старый ворчун – отец их тренера – неожиданно расщедрился и выдал им деньги на заказ пиццы, посоветовав, все же собраться у кого-то дома, а не в кафе. И он знал, о чем говорил…  
***  
Кагами открыл глаза и недоуменно уставился в темноту, после чего попытался приподняться и застонал от неожиданной боли. Какого хрена он вообще уснул сидя??? Поморщившись, он еще раз огляделся вокруг, но видел лишь смутные очертания комнаты благодаря струящемуся в окно свету фонаря. Вокруг раздавалось сопение и похрапывание.  
Ну да, его команда снова завалилась к нему праздновать. Они заказали пиццу, а Коганей где-то умудрился достать пиво. Кагами смутно помнил, как радостно смеялся и чокался с Киеши, отмечая победу, но совершенно не мог вспомнить, когда уснул. И что с остальными? Рядом кто-то зашевелился, и в бедро красноволосого врезалась чья-то пятка. Зашипев, тот отшвырнул конечность прочь вместе с ее обладателем. Интересно кого это он так?  
Потянувшись и разминая затекшее от неудобной позы (ну еще бы, уснуть прислонившись спиной к дивану) тело, парень встал и направился к выключателю – праздновать они начинали еще днем, и естественно свет никто не включал. Когда яркий желтый свет разлился по комнате, Кагами резко зажмурился, а вокруг раздались недовольные стоны и ругань.  
Сейрин представляли собой живописную картину. Новые чемпионы, лучшие игроки нынешнего турнира вповалку спали на полу или в креслах, окруженные пустыми банками из-под пива и коробками от пиццы. Некоторые еще держали в руках недоеденные куски. Безжалостно разбуженные светом, они неохотно просыпались и ругали негодяя, помешавшего им.  
Кагами наблюдал за товарищами с легкой улыбкой и удивлением, радуясь, что проснулся первым и не валяется сейчас на полу, корчась и кривясь.  
\- Бакагами! Ну ты и дьявол! – хрипло возмутился Хьюга.  
\- Согласен, - даже всегда дружелюбный Киеши поглядывал на парня недовольно.  
\- Уууу, мои глаза! Выключите свет!  
\- Голова болит.  
\- А я не могу встать. Мое тело просто не двигается.  
\- Ты похож на желе, Фукуда.  
\- Что вообще происходит?  
\- Меня это тоже интересует. Почему вы опять свалились у меня в квартире? – буркнул Кагами.  
\- Мы же решили отпраздновать здесь, - пояснила Рико, сидя на диване и потирая заспанные глаза, - но вы, мальчики, так устали, что даже не смогли повеселиться как следует. Один за другим вы просто падали там же, где сидели, и засыпали на середине слова. Мне придется пересмотреть ваши тренировки и больше времени уделить развитию выносливости. А то это никуда не годится.  
\- Мы заслужили отдых, - с широкой улыбкой заявил Киеши, единственный, кто осмеливался спорить с тренером, - в конце концов, мы сегодня победили сильнейших монстров.  
\- А это точно было сегодня? Кто знает, сколько мы вообще спали. Какой сегодня день?  
-Нет, сегодня все еще не закончилось, - подтвердил Изуки, заглянув в телефон, - но уже довольно поздно – скоро 9.  
\- Серьезно? Тогда надо собираться, чтобы успеть домой добраться, - подхватился с пола Хьюга.  
Остальные со стонами также стали подниматься и собираться по домам, шутя и переругиваясь. Кагами наблюдал за товарищами, иногда огрызаясь на их шутки и издевки. Когда за последним гостем закрылась дверь, парень со вздохом вернулся в комнату и стал прибираться, собирая банки и пустые коробки. Он конечно с удовольствием завалился бы спать дальше, но, блин, если Алекс вздумает вернуться раньше, его ждет нудная лекция. Притом что американка сама разбрасывала вещи по всей квартире, и парень время от времени спотыкался о пикантные вещицы из женского гардероба, которых он, прямо скажем, предпочел бы не видеть. Тяжело вздыхая, Кагами решил, что мусор он вынесет завтра, и посуду тоже мыть сегодня не будет – это подождет. А сейчас спать – он еще никогда так не уставал. Да и такой тяжелой игры у него тоже никогда не случалось.  
\- Какого х…, - споткнувшись обо что-то, Кагами замер и нахмурился, уставившись вниз.  
Темные глаза парня распахнулись от удивления – в коридоре, почти у двери в его комнату, прислонившись к стене спал Куроко. Мальчишка обхватил свои колени и уткнулся в них лицом, не отреагировав даже на случайный, но чувствительный пинок не заметившего его красноволосого. Ни шум галдевших товарищей по команде, ни недовольное ворчание прибиравшегося Кагами так и не смогли его разбудить.  
\- Эй, Куроко, - осторожно позвал парень, а затем присел возле друга на корточки.  
Тот никак не отреагировал, продолжая посапывать. Лицо голубоволосого, тускло освещаемое светом из гостиной, было бледным, волосы торчали во все стороны (интересно почему, он же даже не спал на подушке?), дыхание было глубоким и размеренным. Судя по всему, Куроко просыпаться не собирался, а у Кагами не хватило духу растолкать его. Мальчишка никогда не отличался выносливостью, а сегодняшний матч вытянул все силы даже у красноволосого.  
Почесав затылок, парень вздохнул, а затем аккуратно просунул одну руку мальчишке за спину, а другую под колени, подхватывая его на руки. Хорошо, что Алекс уехала на пару дней навестить Татсую, и он сможет уложить Куроко в своей комнате, а сам поспит на диване. Опустив друга на кровать, Кагами осторожно расстегнул и снял с него мастерку, а затем, подумав стащил еще и штаны, оставив голубоволосого в одной футболке и трусах. Ну и еще в носках, но на них он как-то вообще не обратил внимание. Прикрыв неожиданного гостя одеялом, парень, зевая вышел из комнаты, прихватив одну из подушек. Теперь точно можно поспать.  
***  
Кагами проснулся, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Нет, как и для любого здорового старшеклассника утренний стояк был для него нормой, да и эротические сны ему тоже время от времени снились, так что в целом здесь не было ничего необычного. И все же… сейчас парень чувствовал себя как-то странно, а тело буквально налилось свинцом, каменный член болел и пульсировал. Он не помнил, чтобы ему снилось что-то, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию, и на утренний стояк (а за окном было уже утро) его нынешнее состояние мало походило.   
По телу время от времени пробегали волны дрожи, холодные капли пота стекали по вискам, по груди, щекоча на удивление чувствительную кожу. Парень даже не мог ровно дышать, воздух как будто застревал в легких, или же не хотел просачиваться сквозь напряженное горло. Застонав, он запустил руку в трусы, желая поскорее прикоснуться к члену, избавиться от ноющей боли, но тут же отдернул руку, едва не вскрикнув, услышав, как легко хлопнула дверь. Твою ж… он был не один в квартире: Куроко вчера остался у него. Это воспоминание наконец-то заставило красноволосого проснуться окончательно, но… лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Потому что как только Кагами в полной мере осознал происходящее, он мгновенно сел на постели, прижимая к носу одеяло, хотя в этом больше не было толку. У Куроко началась течка! И всю квартиру парня заполнил невыносимо возбуждающий аромат течного омеги. Конечно, ему и раньше доводилось чуять течных омег, и не раз они пытались с ним заигрывать и соблазнять, только вот никто из них не пах также вкусно, как голубоволосый мальчишка. И никто не возбуждал его также. Мысли путались, и он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме сводящего с ума аромата, а также осознания, что Куроко сейчас рядом, в соседней комнате, на его собственной кровати…  
Кагами раздраженно дернул себя за волосы, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя: это же его друг и напарник, он не может на него наброситься. Да и последствия… могут быть ужасными. Куроко может разозлиться и отказаться играть с ним в баскетбол, а еще… омеги, даже парни, могли забеременеть, а это… на мгновение эта мысль вполне отрезвила красноволосого, заставив волоски на теле встать дыбом от ужаса. Но всего лишь на мгновение, спустя которое голос разума снова был жестоко подавлен инстинктами. И среди вороха разгоряченных мыслей мелькнула одна довольно странная: если сам Кагами этого не сделает, то омега забеременеет от кого-то другого. Тело мгновенно напряглось, а из горла сам собой вырвался разъяренный рык, к счастью не настолько громкий, чтобы привлечь внимание Куроко.  
О чем он вообще думает? Он точно сошел с ума, и если так пойдет и дальше… Додумывать Кагами не стал. Слетев с кровати, он ринулся в ванную и, сдирая с себя одежду, встал под ледяной душ, надеясь, что это поможет ему хоть немного остыть. Вышел оттуда он лишь через полчаса, и пусть возбуждение больше не туманило ему мозги, полностью избавиться от него ему не удалось. Едва выйдя из ванной, он снова окунулся в волнующий аромат и понял, что все его попытки бесполезны.  
Осторожно, насколько позволял его размашистый шаг, он подошел к двери в собственную комнату и постучал, после чего приоткрыл дверь, задерживая дыхание: как же восхитительно пах этот голубоволосый засранец. Настолько же ярко и маняще, насколько в обычные дни мальчишка был незаметным.  
\- Эй, Куроко… - тихо позвал парень.  
\- Кагами-кун, - после некоторого молчания послышался сдавленный голос его друга, - извини меня, пожалуйста, я не думал… что усну и доставлю тебе столько хлопот. Я… мне жаль, что я не могу уйти сейчас.  
\- Не можешь, - сдерживая неожиданно появившуюся злость, проворчал Кагами, - Куроко, я… не…  
\- Я понимаю, Кагами-кун. Я сам виноват, мне нельзя было идти со всеми после игры, но… я так радовался, что мы победили, и хотел отпраздновать с вами. Но потом уснул, и даже не помню, когда все ушли, - голос Куроко звучал глухо, так как тот целиком завернулся в одеяло и мелко дрожал, - я не буду злиться на тебя, чтобы ты ни натворил, так что…  
\- Эй, я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться, - возмутился было красноволосый, но все же честно добавил, - точнее, я хочу это сделать, но… блин, Куроко, я не стану делать этого без твоего согласия.  
\- Кагами-кун, я сейчас в таком состоянии, когда спрашивать согласия нет нужды, - привычным чуть занудным, чуть ехидным голосом протянул мальчишка.  
\- То есть без разницы, кто бы оказался на моем месте? – на этот раз Кагами был зол и резко шагнул в комнату, ближе к свернувшемуся комку на кровати.  
\- Нет, это не так, - тяжело вздохнул этот комок, а затем зашевелился, и из-под одеяла появилась взлохмаченная голубая макушка, а за ней два голубых глаза, чуть затуманенные возбуждением, - Кагами-кун, ты все-таки идиот. Если бы ты мне не нравился, я бы никогда не рискнул прийти к тебе в гости в преддверии течки. Даже с командой. Даже, чтобы отпраздновать победу на Зимнем кубке. Хотя я не собирался оставаться у тебя на время течки, но в очень крайнем случае допускал, что это может случиться. И был согласен на это.  
Красноволосый хмурился и смотрел на друга, пытаясь вникнуть в его слова, но выходило у него плохо. В комнате витал восхитительный аромат омеги, а холодный душ, из которого он недавно выскочил, совсем потерял свой эффект, и парень чувствовал, как с каждой секундой его тело буквально наливается жаром. Но он все же честно вслушивался в слова Куроко.  
\- Кагами-кун, я ведь тебе нравлюсь? Хотя сейчас самое неудачное время для такого вопроса, - не дождавшись ответа снова проговорил парнишка.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Кагами почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска смущения.  
Светлые брови его друга взлетели вверх, а в глазах на мгновение мелькнуло веселье.  
\- Ты был довольно очевиден, Кагами-кун. Хотя возможно, я ошибаюсь?  
\- Н-нет, ты… и правда мне нравишься, но… не потому что ты омега, да еще и в течке, - парень отвел глаза, не зная, что говорить – ему никогда раньше не приходилось объясняться, да еще и в такой ситуации, - я имею в виду, что я не… из-за… ну не только сейчас. Раньше тоже…  
\- Я знаю, - снова повторил голубоволосый и тяжело вздохнул, - Кагами-кун, я… не знаю, что теперь делать. Я пра…  
Он еще что-то говорил, запинаясь и мелко подрагивая, но Кагами больше не мог разобрать ни слова. Чем дольше он стоял в дверях своей комнаты, вдыхая насыщенный аромат омеги, тем сильнее у него кружилась голова, а ток крови заглушал все остальные звуки. Как будто притягиваемый сильным магнитом, он шагнул к кровати, на которой сидел Куроко. Мальчишка замолчал и смотрел на него своими огромными глазищами, тяжело дыша и часто облизывая пересыхающие губы. В голубых глазах плескалось желание, а обычно бледные щеки горели ярким румянцем. Подойдя совсем близко к кровати, Кагами осторожно протянул руку к нему и неожиданно замер.  
\- Можно? – с трудом, но ему все же удалось выдавить из себя этот вопрос.  
Его друг все также не отводил от него глаз, а затем кивнул.  
\- Только, Кагами-кун… эм, ты же знаешь о возможных последствиях? У тебя ведь есть что-нибудь, что может их предотвратить?  
Затуманенный желанием мозг отказывался соображать, но взгляд голубых глаз был очень настойчивым и упрямым, что на какое-то время снова отрезвило парня, и он понял суть вопроса. А поняв, залился краской, после чего молча кивнул и направился к комоду. Вытащив небольшой пакетик, он неловко вытряхнул его содержимое и принялся рыться в разлетевшихся упаковках. Выбрав нужную, он нервно вытащил одну таблетку и смущенно оглянувшись на сидящего на постели Куроко, забросил ее в рот.  
Когда Кагами снова оказался возле кровати, он неожиданно осознал, что собирается делать и с кем. По телу пробежали колкие мурашки, а ладони покрылись испариной, нервно сжимаясь в кулаки. На какое-то мгновение страх и смущение победили даже возбуждение, но стоило ему снова вдохнуть сладкий аромат, и сознание заволокло пеленой желания, а инстинкты наконец-то вырвались на волю.  
Выдернув из бледных пальцев одеяло, он неожиданно поднял Куроко и поставил на колени на кровати, тут же прижавшись к чужим губам, вылизывая их быстрыми, почти лихорадочными движениями. Мальчишка не сопротивлялся и покорно приоткрыл рот, впуская настойчивый язык, чуть наклонив голову в сторону, не дожидаясь пока большая ладонь окажется в его волосах. Впрочем, едва ли сам Кагами это заметил. Его руки блуждали по изящному телу омеги, находя края одежды, чтобы стянуть ее. На мгновение ему пришлось оторваться от припухших губ, чтобы снять футболку мальчишки, и едва она отлетела прочь, парень тут же опрокинул друга на постель, стягивая с него трусы. Сдирая свою собственную одежду, он заметил, как Куроко в смущении сжал ноги, чуть приподнимая одно колено. Почему-то от этого зрелища по телу красноволосого прокатилась жаркая волна, и он довольно зарычал, накрывая чужое тело своим.  
Почувствовав под собой гладкое, горячее тело, Кагами окончательно перестал себя контролировать. Запах омеги, запах Куроко окружал его, как кокон, сливаясь с его собственным запахом, заставляя кровь бурлить, а тело покалывать от острого желания. Мальчишка отвечал на его яростные поцелуи, выгибаясь навстречу горячим рукам, подставляясь под ласки и потираясь всем телом. Когда парень сначала прикусил маленький розовый сосок, так часто снившийся ему в последнее время, а затем принялся его сосать, Куроко едва слышно зашипел и вцепился в красноватые волосы, прерывисто дыша.  
\- Нравится? – неожиданно хрипло усмехнулся Кагами, глянув на зажмурившего глаза друга.  
Сдвинув руку чуть ниже, он обхватил гладкий член омеги, не спуская взгляда с его лица, тут же исказившегося от наслаждения. Голубоволосый подался наверх, прижимаясь к чужой руке и едва слышно застонал, пальцами впиваясь в плечи нависшего над ним парня.  
\- Скажи это вслух, - не прекращая движения, потребовал красноволосый, - давай, Куроко.  
Но мальчишка молчал, закусив губу и крепко зажмурив глаза, извиваясь под сильным тяжелым телом. Широким движением облизнув белоснежную шею, покрытую солеными капельками пота, Кагами снова прошептал в самое ухо омеги:  
\- Давай же, Куроко. Скажи, что тебе нравится.  
Затуманенные голубые глаза на мгновение распахнулись, встречаясь взглядом с требовательными темными.  
\- Д-да, нравится… - едва слышно пробормотал голубоволосый, - не остан… йся..  
Рука парня на члене сжалась сильнее, вырвав очередной тихий стон у омеги, тут же заглушенный грубоватым поцелуем. Кагами целовал его яростно, сильнее вжимаясь в изящное тело под собой, лихорадочно оглаживая светлую кожу. Но чем напористее он становился, тем охотнее отвечал Куроко: цеплялся за волосы и широкую спину, потирался о нависшее над ним тело, прикусывал и посасывал чужой язык, тихонько постанывая. И пах. Настолько великолепно, что у красноволосого окончательно сносило крышу от желания.  
\- Куроко… я больше не могу.  
Рука парня ощутимо дрожала, когда он осторожно прикоснулся к чужим ягодицам, отыскивая вход. Почувствовав его прикосновение Куроко напрягся и распахнул глаза, в которых помимо возбуждения также мелькала неуверенность и даже опаска. Тугое колечко мышц оказалось влажным от смазки и очень горячим, но палец легко скользнул внутрь.  
\- Если… если будет больно, скажи, - хрипло пробормотал Кагами, добавляя второй палец.  
От возбуждения он едва мог дышать. Все тело было покрыто капельками пота, которые щекотно скользили вниз, а член пульсировал от невыносимого напряжения. В нос забивался дразнящий аромат, а Куроко… Куроко не сводил с него горящих желанием глаз, непроизвольно сжимая его пальцы внутри, весь такой горячий и влажный.  
\- Ка-гами-кун, - выдохнул он, когда чужая рука накрыла его член, поглаживая и лаская напряженный ствол.  
Когда мальчишка в очередной раз выгнулся под ним, стиснув находящиеся внутри него пальцы, красноволосый не выдержал. Вытащив пальцы, он раздвинул чужие бедра и устроился между ними, прижавшись горячим членом к пульсирующей дырочке. После чего одним быстрым движением вошел внутрь, едва ли ощутив, как тело под ним выгнулось точно натянутая струна. Зарычав от удовольствия, он впился поцелуем в чужие губы, продолжая сжимать руками подрагивающие бедра омеги, оставляя синяки на светлой коже.  
\- Больно? – оторвавшись от розовых губ, с трудом выдавил парень.  
\- Н-нет, - прерывисто дыша пробормотал Куроко.  
Еще раз поцеловав омегу, прикусив губу почти до крови, Кагами начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, а затем все быстрее и быстрее. Невероятное удовольствие туманило мозги, так что все ощущения одновременно казались и очень смутными, и удивительно четкими, острыми. Парень чувствовал, как ладони мальчишки с силой впиваются в его плечи, как в ответ на каждое его движение тело под ним выгибается навстречу, обволакивая, приглашая, как чужие пятки впиваются в ягодицы, не отпуская и не позволяя слишком сильно отстраниться. Неприлично громкие шлепки от соприкосновения двух тел прерывались стонами самого Кагами и легкими вздохами-всхлипами Куроко, еще ближе толкая обоих к грани, заставляя двигаться еще быстрее в стремлении узнать, что может быть лучше этого. И может ли вообще такое быть.  
Неожиданно красноволосый замер, почувствовав, как основание члена как будто охватил огонь. Мальчишка под ним дернулся вверх, недовольно всхлипнув и сильнее прижимая его к себе ногами.  
\- Е-еще, - сбивчиво прошептал он, - еще…  
Глухо зарычав, Кагами силой разомкнул сжимавшие его ноги омеги, и неожиданно перевернулся на спину, увлекая того за собой. Куроко, казалось даже не заметил этого, продолжая потираться и подаваться навстречу каждому движению, сжимая горячий член внутри. Красноволосый двигался все быстрее и сильнее, вжимаясь в чужое тело, буквально насаживая мальчишку на себя, растягивая чувствительное колечко мышц распухшим основанием члена. Никогда раньше он не ощущал ничего подобного, не чувствовал такого жара, такого острого желания. Перед крепко зажмуренными глазами плавали круги, а в ушах звенело, все тело ощущалось как туго натянутая струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. И только тогда это невыносимое напряжение исчезнет.   
В нос ударил невероятный аромат возбуждения, и Кагами неожиданно сильно дернул мальчишку над ним вниз, заставляя их тела еще плотнее прижаться друг к другу. Зарывшись носом в основание шеи голубоволосого, он вдохнул его запах и ощутил непреодолимое желание попробовать его на вкус. Этот сладкий-сладкий запах, который уже столько времени сводит его с ума, снится ему и заставляет терять разум.  
Когда чужие острые зубы впились в светлую кожу, Куроко напрягся всем телом и сдавленно вскрикнул, сжимаясь вокруг горячего члена. Красноволосый в ответ зарычал и, не разжимая зубов, принялся двигаться еще сильнее, лихорадочными движениями вылизывая зажатый между губами кусочек кожи.  
\- Да, да-а… ммм, - голос у мальчишки был задыхающийся.  
Неожиданно Кагами почувствовал, как тело в его руках напряглось и выгнулось, а над ухом раздался протяжный стон, по животу и груди растеклась теплая влага. Жаркая теснота еще сильнее сомкнулась вокруг его члена, и спустя несколько мощных движений парня накрыл оргазм, вспыхивая яркими красками под сомкнутыми веками.   
Откинувшись на подушку и тяжело дыша, он прислушивался к такому же тяжелому дыханию Куроко, чувствуя невероятную легкость. По телу все еще прокатывались волны угасающего наслаждения, а каждое движение посылало дрожь вверх по позвоночнику.  
\- Кагами-кун, - чуть задыхаясь проговорил голубоволосый, - нам теперь долго придется так лежать?  
\- Не знаю, я… у меня раньше не было… никого, - нахмурившись, пробормотал парень.  
\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул мальчишка и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Тс, блин… Куроко, не ерзай, ты вообще не представ… это чувство…, - зашипел Кагами, чувствуя, трение на распухшем основании члена.  
\- Не представляю, - неожиданно легко согласился тот, - но и ты не можешь представить себе мои ощущения. Мне кажется еще немного и что-то во мне порвется.  
\- Тебе больно? – заволновался красноволосый, - но мне казалось, что тебе… приятно…  
\- Мне не больно, Кагами-кун, - парнишка потерся носом о его шею, - просто слишком остро и сильно все чувствуется. Но думаю, я смогу заснуть.  
Спустя несколько минут Куроко уже тихонько посапывал, уткнувшись носом в грудь парня. Кагами так быстро уснуть не смог, но все же размеренное дыхание омеги, наконец, убаюкало и его.  
***  
Кагами возился на кухне, время от времени вздыхая и косясь в сторону коридора, который вел в его комнату, смущенно тер затылок и возвращался к готовке. Когда он проснулся, Куроко еще спал, распластавшись на нем. Шишка в основании члена все еще не опала, надежно соединяя их вместе, не позволяя даже толком пошевелиться. Парень тогда какое-то время лежал не двигаясь, бездумно пялясь в потолок и пытаясь осознать, что произошло.   
Его лучший (и, наверное, первый) друг и напарник, оказавшийся омегой (не то чтобы это было тайной) лежал сейчас в его комнате, на его кровати и мирно посапывал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь парня, а его светлые волосы щекотали подбородок и шею. И при малейшем движении он ощущал тесную и жаркую хватку на собственном члене. Смущаясь, Кагами осторожно опустил руку вниз и обвел пальцем натянутую кожицу вокруг колечка мышц. Это движение заставило его задохнуться от неожиданности и дернуться, чувствуя собственное прикосновение. Куроко едва слышно застонал и поерзал, сильнее прижимаясь к паху красноволосого, и тот запоздало подумал, что мальчишке наверняка неприятно.  
Конечно, как и всякий альфа он знал о вязке, и даже краем уха слышал хвастливые рассказы некоторых своих знакомых, но… никогда не прислушивался, фыркая и возвращаясь к баскетболу. И все же ему было известно, что вязка была возможна только с течным омегой, и далеко не каждый омега позволял такое случайным альфам. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь раньше, до изобретения всяких противозачаточных средств, вязка была практически стопроцентной гарантией беременности омеги после секса, а потому считалась дозволительной только семейным парам.  
Конечно такие времена давно прошли, но все равно вязкой во время течки баловались только любопытные подростки, а старшие свободные альфы и омеги предпочитали секс без нее, даже во время течки. Кагами сравнивать было не с чем, он вообще впервые делал это, как и Куроко, но… он хотел, чтобы в следующий раз все произошло также. Куроко ведь тоже все понравилось, так? Он не сопротивлялся и отвечал на каждое прикосновение, каждое движение, и просил еще.  
Почувствовав, что снова стал возбуждаться, парень резко мотнул головой и постарался успокоиться. Интересно сколько все же им еще так лежать? Кагами не запоминал то, что ему не было интересно в данный момент, и не сомневался, что эти знания понадобятся ему еще не скоро. А вот как вышло…  
\- Кагами-кун, что на завтрак?  
Красноволосый вздрогнул и уронил ложку, которая с громким звоном приземлилась на пол.  
\- Твою ж… Куроко!!! Ну сколько можно?!  
Голубоволосый мальчишка стоял в дверях, с интересом поглядывая в сторону булькающей кастрюли. Волосы его по обыкновению торчали во все стороны, губы были припухшими и красными. Продолжая рассматривать его, Кагами неожиданно заметил наливающийся синяк на шее и следы от зубов. Вот же… он пометил мальчишку! Втянув носом дразнящий аромат омеги, парень неожиданно закусил губу, чтобы не расплыться в широченной улыбке – теперь Курок пах им. И этот запах не смоется и не выветрится даже когда у омеги закончится течка.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты будешь меня кормить или как?  
Пока он как идиот пялился на своего друга, тот устроился за столом, нетерпеливо глядя в сторону плиты.  
\- А? Да, уже готово, - опомнился Кагами.  
Во время позднего завтрака, парень то и дело поглядывал на Куроко, который с неожиданным аппетитом уплетал рагу. Видимо, он действительно проголодался, хотя до красноволосого ему было очень далеко.  
\- Эм, Куроко, а… у тебя ведь течка еще не закончилась?  
\- Нет, сегодня только первый день, а обычно она длится около 4-5 дней, - пояснил мальчишка, - все эти дни я провожу дома. Но я никогда раньше не был с альфой, а потому не знаю, когда меня снова накроет.  
\- Ты пахнешь очень вкусно, как… течная омега, - заметил Кагами.  
\- Да, я знаю, что возбуждение снова вернется. Поэтому, Кагами-кун, я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.  
\- Каком?  
\- Чтобы ты купил мне таблетки, я тебе деньги дам, иначе я не рискну ехать домой в таком состоянии.  
Парень нахмурился, значит Куроко не останется у него. Это неожиданно и обидно, но, наверное, на это есть причина. В конце концов, если он влюблен в мальчишку, это вовсе не означает, что это взаимно.  
\- Кагами-кун? Ты выполнишь мою просьбу?  
\- А? Да, конечно, - поспешно кивнул красноволосый, вновь принимаясь за еду.  
\- Спасибо, - на губах Куроко появилась легкая улыбка, - я знаю, что ты обижаешься, и мне признаюсь тоже не очень хочется мучиться дома одному, но иначе последствия могут быть не очень хорошими.  
\- Это еще почему? Ты же можешь остаться у меня, или тебе не понравилось? – все же не выдержал парень, - но ты согласился и… я знаю, что тебе понравилось!  
\- Кагами-кун, дело не в этом. Конечно понравилось, и конечно я согласился. Возможно ты не помнишь мои слова, но ты мне очень нравишься, и я хотел бы остаться, но… – вздохнул мальчишка, - я уверен, тебе известно, что омега может забеременеть во время течки. И если я останусь у тебя сейчас, очень велика будет вероятность, что этим все и кончится. И я не смогу играть в баскетбол в ближайшее время.  
Кагами хотел было возразить, но неожиданно вспомнил, как он проснулся сегодня утром и в каком состоянии был, когда зашел в собственную комнату.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, хотя… есть же всякие таблетки, - буркнул он.  
\- Конечно, но риск все равно есть. Кстати, откуда у тебя они? Это здорово, что они вовремя оказались под рукой, но я не ожидал такой предусмотрительности от парня, который интересуется только баскетболом и прячется от омег.  
\- Эй, я не прячусь, - возмутился красноволосый, - а таблетки… родители дали, когда уезжал.  
Краска смущения разлилась по лицу Кагами, когда он отвечал на этот вопрос. Он никак не ожидал, что чертов пакетик, который ему подсунул отец в аэропорту (парень видел, как он это сделал, но подумал, что это еще один сувенир) ему пригодится. Вернувшись в Японию и разбирая сумку, он конечно разглядел его содержимой и жутко смутившись, запихнул его в комод с трусами, надеясь, что туда Алекс не полезет. Ох, черт, еще же и Алекс должна приехать! Когда эта девица обещала вернуться?  
\- Очень предусмотрительно, - заметил Куроко, после чего добавил, - я сейчас напишу тебе название таблеток. И позвоню родителям, может быть они смогут приехать за мной.  
\- Хорошо.  
Когда мальчишка уже направился к выходу, Кагами неожиданно позвал его:  
\- Куроко, ты ведь теперь мой. Это не на один раз, и у тебя даже метка есть.  
\- Кагами-кун, тебе все же стоит почитать об альфах и омегах побольше. Если бы это было не так, метка даже не проявилась бы.  
\- Э? Ты это о чем? – озадаченно нахмурился парень.  
Куроко вздохнул и подошел к нему.  
\- Кагами-кун, метка не появляется от обычного укуса или секса. Она зависит от эмоций. Оба, и альфа, и омега должны этого захотеть, и только тогда метка появляется, а запах омеги перебивается запахом его альфы. Как получилось у нас.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. И если бы я этого не захотел, то не пах бы сейчас тобой.  
С этими словами голубоволосый наклонился и легко чмокнул парня в губа, после чего направился на поиски своей сумки, брошенной где-то в коридоре. А Кагами несмотря на легкую обиду расплылся в довольной улыбке.


	7. Свидание?

Кагами поспешно заканчивал завтракать. Он договорился встретиться с Куроко и поиграть в баскетбол, а потом, возможно сходить в кино, раз уж сегодня выходной, но проспал. Хорошо, что вчера он приготовил слишком много и ему не пришлось тратить время на готовку, но все равно времени было в обрез. Не то что мальчишка обидится и не станет его ждать, но… парню совершенно не хотелось опаздывать. В конце концов сегодняшнюю встречу можно назвать полноценным свиданием!  
Схватив баскетбольный мяч и телефон, красноволосый выскочил в коридор и уже собирался обуваться, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Нахмурившись – он никого не ждал, а Алекс уже вернулась в Америку, Кагами открыл дверь с раздраженным «Кто там?».  
\- Тайга, разве так надо встречать родителей? – с широкой улыбкой проговорила женщина, входя в квартиру и принимаясь с любопытством оглядываться. За ней последовал высокий мужчина, вопросительно поглядывая на замершего парня.  
\- Мама? Папа? Что вы вообще здесь делаете?  
\- Тайга, ты что не рад нас видеть? А мы так хотели сделать тебе сюрприз.  
\- И у вас получилось. Я никак не ожидал, что вы прилетите в Японию.  
\- Ну, ты отказался приехать к нам на новый год, вот мы и решили, что можем взять небольшой отпуск и посмотреть, как ты тут живешь, - пояснил мужчина.  
\- Эм, я очень рад вас видеть, но…  
\- Опаздываешь куда-то?  
\- Да, я договорился встретиться с другом.  
\- О, это же замечательно. А зачем тебе мяч? – поинтересовалась мама.  
\- Мы будем играть в баскетбол. И мне уже пора, я опаздываю.  
\- Снова баскетбол. А я надеялась, что у тебя есть друзья и вне команды, - вздохнула женщина.  
\- У меня есть! Я же говорил, что встретил Татсую в Японии, и мы с ним даже иногда общаемся. Но мне нужно идти, иначе пропущу автобус.  
\- Мы тебя подвезем, - вмешался мужчина, - мы все равно собирались заехать в гости, а к тебе зашли сначала оставить чемоданы. Поедем на такси и подкинем тебя до нужного места.  
\- Эм… я могу и сам.  
\- Тайга, ты совсем не соскучился по своим родителям.  
\- Ладно-ладно, поехали.  
На улице родителей и правда ждала машина, и Кагами вздохнув уселся на заднее сидение, слушая веселый щебет мамы, которая рассказывала о своих планах на их недельный отпуск. Судя по всему, у парня оставался последний свободный день в ближайшее время – сегодняшний, потому что родители собирались навестить родственников. Все остальное время они уже распланировали, собираясь провести его с ним. Не то чтобы он не скучал по родителям, но… как-то не горел желанием все время торчать с ними, вместо того, чтобы играть с Куроко, или сидеть в кафе, или… ну мало ли занятий они могут придумать!  
К счастью дорога до площадки, на которой Кагами договорился встретиться с мальчишкой, оказалось короткой, и совсем скоро машина остановилась на обочине. Почти возле дороги, отделенная от нее лишь небольшим газоном и тротуаром, начиналась баскетбольная площадка, огороженная сеткой, чтобы мяч не вылетел под колеса или не попал в случайных прохожих. Заметив голубую макушку, парень довольно ухмыльнулся – его омега уже был здесь, но улыбка тут же сошла с его лица, когда он заметил возле него еще одну высокую фигуру. Опять этот засранец! И какого черта здесь нужно этому мудаку из Тоуо?! Кагами выскочил из машины не попрощавшись и тут же рванул на площадку, не заметив, как его отец попросил водителя подождать и тоже покинул такси, направившись следом.  
\- И что ты здесь забыл, придурок? – возмутился красноволосый едва оказавшись на площадке.  
\- О, явился-таки, - прищурившись проговорил Аомине, и почти не размахиваясь заехал Кагами в лицо, - я точно помню, что предупреждал тебя держаться подальше от Тецу!  
\- Аомине-кун!  
\- Какого хера? – возмутился парень, - это тебе надо держаться подальше от него! Куроко – мой, и если я хотя бы еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ним…  
\- Кагами-кун!  
\- То что? – насмешливо поинтересовался Аомине, не спуская глаз с разъяренного соперника, - считаешь, что раз один раз победил меня, так сразу крутым стал?  
\- Куроко больше не твой напарник, так что нече…  
В этот момент, между раздраженным парнями просвистел баскетбольный мяч, чиркнув обоих по носам и заставив отскочить, потирая обожженную кожу.  
\- Я думал мы пришли сюда играть, но если вы и дальше собираетесь орать, то я иду домой, - невозмутимо проговорил Куроко в ответ на два возмущенных взгляда.  
\- Нет Куроко, мы будем играть, а этот придурок пусть катится подальше отсюда, - тут же проговорил Кагами, зыркнув в сторону синеволосого.  
\- Я тоже с удовольствием сыграю, - усмехнулся тот, - но если ты боишься играть против меня один на один, Бакагами, то можешь идти домой.  
\- Кто это боится??? Я надеру тебе зад, и посмотрим, кто будет ухмыляться!  
\- Ну попробуй.  
Ни Кагами, ни Аомине так и не заметили внимательного взгляда наблюдавшего за ними мужчины. Поглощенные перепалкой парни почти одновременно ринулись к кольцу, полностью погружаясь в соревнование, под тяжелый вздох голубоволосого мальчишки, изредка бросавшего взгляды в сторону незнакомца.  
***  
\- Дорогой, что случилось? Ты уверен, что с Тайгой все будет в порядке? – взволнованно поинтересовалась женщина, когда за ее мужем захлопнулась дверь машины, и он попросил водителя ехать дальше.  
\- Думаю, все будет хорошо.  
\- Но за что этот мальчик ударил его? Он же только пришел, и… я никак не ожидала, что наш Тайга будет общаться с хулиганами. Неужели этот тот самый друг, с которым он собирался встретиться?  
\- Нет, не тот, - покачал головой мужчина, - я думаю, Тайга договорился встретиться здесь со своим одноклассником, о котором он рассказывал.  
\- Разве там был кто-то еще? – озадаченно спросила женщина.  
\- О, значит вы его не заметили? – неожиданно вмешался водитель, - хе-хе, и я бы не заметил, если бы мой сынишка не таскал меня всю осень на школьный баскетбольный турнир. Он у меня увлекается баскетболом, трещит без умолку о самых сильных школах. Но в этом есть плюс, хоть учиться стал, хочет поступить в академию Тоуо. Ваш сын теперь знаменитость среди школьников. Я его сразу узнал, как вы в машину сели. Его команда выиграла на турнире в этом году.  
\- Правда?  
\- А вы не знали? Мой пацан таскал меня на каждую игру, хотя команда, за которую он болел, проиграла в самом начале. Так что дальше он смотрел турнир с надеждой увидеть поражение Сейрин, которые победили его кумира. Но они выиграли чемпионат. А ваш сын там лучший игрок.  
\- А этот высокий парень, что был сейчас на площадке, тоже играет в баскетбол? – поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Ну да, - довольно кивнул таксист, - он как раз из Тоуо, их лучший игрок. Мой сынишка им восхищается и был расстроен, когда тот проиграл.  
\- Значит они соперники, - задумчиво протянул мужчина, - а третьего парнишку вы тоже знаете?  
\- Угу, он играет в одной команде с вашим сыном. Мой Кейчи мне рассказывал про его какой-то особый стиль игры, но я ничего не запомнил. Впрочем, я видел, как он играет, он тоже игрок Сейрин.  
\- Из-за этого его баскетбола у Тайги будут проблемы, - печально вздохнула женщина, - я так и знала, что не следует ему играть. Среди спортсменов одни хулиганы, которые постоянно дерутся из-за проигрыша.  
\- Нет, этот парень ударил Тайгу вовсе не из-за поражения, - покачал головой ее супруг, - но думаю, не стоит волноваться раньше времени. Лучше вечером послушаем объяснения нашего сына.  
***  
\- Этот засранец Аомине! Какого черта он вообще приперся? - возмущенно бубнил Кагами, поглощая один за другим бургеры.  
\- Аомине-кун прогуливался и увидел меня, так что подошел поболтать, - пожал плечами Куроко, - а когда узнал, что мы договорились встретиться с тобой и сыграть, сказал, что хочет присоединиться. Я подумал, что ты захочешь поиграть с ним. Из Аомине-куна противник по игре гораздо лучше, чем из меня.  
\- Мне не нравится, что он все время ошивается возле тебя. И зачем ты ему рассказал о… ну о нас?  
\- Я этого не делал, Кагами-кун. Но ты забываешь, что ты пометил меня, так что любой, кто знает твой запах, может почувствовать его и на мне, - пожал плечами мальчишка, потягивая ванильный коктейль, - мне не было нужды говорить что-либо Аомине-куну.  
\- И поэтому он мне врезал! Черт, в следующий раз я обыграю его, - темные глаза парня сверкали от гнева.  
\- Кагами-кун, ты злишься из-за того, что проиграл или потому что ревнуешь?  
\- Чего? Эм… ну меня реально бесит, что он крутится возле тебя с этим его «Тецу». Если вы играли вместе в средней школе, это вовсе не значит, что он может…  
\- Кагами-кун, - вздохнув, перебил его Куроко, - мне кажется, у тебя возникло совершенно неправильно представление о наших с Аомине-куном отношениях. Аомине-кун никогда не интересовался мной, как омегой. К тому же, у него есть омега, просто… в Тоуо игрокам запрещено с кем-либо встречаться. Наверное, это даже к лучшему, так что до окончания школы Аомне-куну волноваться не о чем.  
\- Эм, у него есть омега? Вообще не похоже, - фыркнул Кагами, - и чего он тогда клеится к тебе?  
\- Он не клеится. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, мы с Аомине-куном друзья. Я уже говорил, что он был моим самым близким другом в Тейко. А еще мы были напарниками. Аомине-кун действительно помогал мне, и именно он убедил меня не бросать играть, когда я задумался об этом на первом году обучения. Наверное, поэтому я больше всего хотел победить именно его, чтобы снова увидеть, как он улыбается, играя в баскетбол. Мне нравится смотреть, как вы играете, Кагами-кун. Аомине-кун становится похож на себя прежнего.  
\- Он невыносимый засранец, но мне тоже нравится с ним играть, - проворчал Кагами, - но то что вы друзья, не значит, что он может вести себя так.  
\- Ну, Кагами-кун, он же альфа в конце концов, - пожал плечами Куроко, - я был единственным омегой в основном составе, и несмотря на мою незаметность, мой запах выдавал меня, так что игроки других школ во время турниров порой отпускали всякие замечания. Аомине-кун, как и все остальные в Тейко, чувствовали себя обязанным меня защищать, хоть мне это и не нравилось.  
\- С какой стати ему защищать тебя от меня?  
\- С той, что ты альфа, Кагами-кун. Возможно, Аомине-кун подумал, что ты воспользовался моим… положением. Он же знает, что у меня течка приходится как раз на финальные игры. В Тейко ему даже пару раз приходилось провожать меня домой.  
\- Куроко, ты же не думаешь, что я… воспользовался… тобой, эм… ситуацией? – взволнованно спросил Кагами.  
\- Нет, конечно, Кагами-кун. У тебя не хватило бы соображения сделать что-то такое, - тут же отмел эту идею мальчишка.  
\- Эй, это не главная причина!  
\- Но так это может выглядеть со стороны, - невозмутимо продолжил голубоволосый.  
\- Вот ты гаденыш, Куроко! Эй, стоп! Это значит, что остальные чокнутые из твоего Поколения Чудес тоже так подумают?  
\- Вероятнее всего. Но я попрошу их не бить тебя по лицу, Кагами-кун. Если синяки будут видны всем, тебя могут отстранить от игр, а я этого допустить не могу.  
Парень готов был поклясться, что в голубых глазах светилась насмешка, но в остальном маленький засранец оставался привычно невозмутимым.  
\- Ты не хочешь потом сходить в кино, Куроко? – неожиданно выпалил Кагами.  
Парнишка поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, а потом кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись.  
\- Я думал тебе домой нужно, - добавил он.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Ну, твой отец приехал, так? Я видел сегодня на площадке мужчину. Ты кстати на него очень похож, вот я и подумал, что он твой отец, - объяснил мальчишка.  
\- На какой площадке?  
\- Там, где мы играли с Аомине-куном.  
\- А что он там делал? – Кагами совершенно ничего не понимал, его родители собирались ехать в гости, при чем тут площадка.  
\- Не знаю. Просто стоял и наблюдал, а потом вернулся в такси.  
\- Наблюдал? С каких пор? – парень почувствовал, как по спине прошлись холодные мурашки.  
\- С самого начала. Я думал ты знаешь.  
\- Вот же пи…ц, - схватился за голову красноволосый и даже пару раз стукнулся лбом об стол, - они же теперь мне проходу не дадут со своими вопросами и нотациями. И мне никуда не сбежать, потому что мама распланировала все на неделю вперед. Кууууроко, лучше прибей меня сразу.  
\- Кагами-кун, это даже немного обидно, - хладнокровно проговорил Куроко, без малейшего сочувствия поглядывая на расстроенного друга, - ты как будто не хочешь рассказывать родителям обо мне.  
\- А? Нет, это не так! В смысле не хочу, но только из-за того, что они мне нотации читать начнут. Ты вообще можешь представить, какой разговор меня теперь ждет??? Черт, это же… блин, я всегда ненавидел такие беседы и старался смыться пораньше, а теперь...  
\- Это не смертельно, поверь мне. В конце концов, я же нормально пережил объяснения с родителями, когда вернулся домой после турнира, помеченный альфой, - пожал плечами мальчишка.  
\- Эм, ну да… Куроко, я рассказывал о тебе родителям и раньше, и сейчас хотел бы это сделать, но… просто без необходимости все объяснять и отвечать на их вопросы. А, даже представить страшно, что они подумали! Еще и этот мудак мне врезал! – парень снова в ужасе вцепился в свои волосы.  
\- Ну, вариантов может быть несколько. Твои родители могли подумать, что ты увел меня у Аомине-куна. Или приставал ко мне у него на глазах. Или даже, что ты принудил меня, - задумчиво размышлял голубоволосый, помешивая трубочкой коктейль.  
\- Ах ты мелкий засранец! Да ты наслаждаешься этим! – возмутился Кагами, - Весело, да? Ну мы еще посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, потому что ты поедешь со мной! И будешь объясняться с моими родителям!  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Кагами-кун.  
\- Это замечательная идея. В конце концов, ты же мой омега! И они все равно захотят с тобой познакомиться, - неожиданно довольный своим решением, парень хлопнул ладонью по хлипкому столику в кафе, заставив подпрыгнуть невольных соседей и уменьшившуюся горку бургеров, а потом добавил, - но сначала мы все равно пойдем в кино, правда?  
\- Хорошо, Кагами-кун. Сначала в кино, - по губам Куроко расползлась легкая улыбка, тут же отразившаяся широченной ухмылкой на лице его спутника.


End file.
